Open Window 2
by JPHBK
Summary: This is the sequel to the story I wrote previously entitled "Open Window". This will continue where that one left off as the Rangers have returned from their road trip and must now face a new challenge as they risk losing one of their own.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers and the characters within, not I.

"Behind you!" Trini called out, prompting Zack to duck instinctively as a huge rock arm went over his head. He backed up and the creature with a kick from behind toppling it onto its face.

"Thanks!" Zack called across the street.

"You're welcome!" Trini responded before she slammed her fist into an approaching Putty just as Billy flipped over both of them and landed behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to see him kicking another approaching putty down to the blacktop.

"Nope," Billy said as he watched the rock creature crack as it hit the ground. He smiled under his helmet and turned to see Tommy flying by him. He followed his trajectory to see him slam both of his fists into the chest of a Putty that caused a domino effect with a group gathered behind it. "Nice shot."

"Thanks," Tommy responded with a glance over his shoulder at the Blue Ranger. He then turned to see Jason and Kimberly fighting back to back taking out a Putties coming at them from every side.

"Not how I planned to be welcomed back to Angel Grove," Kimberly stated as she elbowed one Putty followed by a kick to another she glanced behind her at Jason.

"I don't know... I mean at least Zedd went all out." Jason said before hitting a sidekick that sent a creature flying into the side of a building nearby.

"I'll give you that," Kimberly agreed as she slammed two of her opponents into each other. "But I didn't even get to unpack from the trip yet."

"Neither did I," Jason responded as he shoulder tackled a Putty to the ground and then stood up.

"I think that was the last one," Zack said as he jogged over to stand next to Jason.

"Yep," Trini agreed as she slid next to Zack. The rest of the team gathered around and surveyed the scene as the rocky remains of the Putties slowly began to dissipate.

"Looks like we got a new crowd to deal with," Jason said as he pointed the group of civilians approaching them with cell phone cameras pointed at them.

"Hey look... it's channel 9," Billy said as a news van pulled up.

"I think that's our cue to get lost," Tommy said. Jason nodded and in a flash the group was gone.

(****)

Tommy found himself in his bedroom. He started to power down but found his Ranger suit was already gone. He glanced up in the mirror to confirm he was standing in his regular clothes. He furrowed his brow and ran a hand through his hair.

"Weird," Tommy voiced out loud before he stepped closer to the mirror. He was startled by a flash of yellow next to him. He turned to see the Yellow Ranger looking wholly out of place against the background of his bedroom.

"Hey," Trini said as she powered down. She noted the look on Tommy's face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Tommy responded quickly. "What are you doing here?"

"Umm... I just thought I'd come see you," Trini said, eyeing him curiously.

"Oh..." Tommy said as he turned to retrieve his suitcase from his bed and began to unzip it. "You already unpacked?"

"Yeah," Trini said as she walked over to stand next to Tommy. She reached out and placed a hand on his back, prompting him to look up at her from his spot bent over his suitcase. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm fine Trini," Tommy responded, he noted the troubled look on her face and straightened up. "Just adrenaline from coming home straight into a battle."

"Are you sure it's not what happened on the trip?" Trini questioned her eyes trying to remain locked with his to read his response to the question. Tommy took a deep breath and shook his head.

"No," Tommy replied. Trini began to reach for his hand but he turned back to his suit case and began to unpack. Trini recoiled her hand and stuffed them into her pockets.

"I'm sorry," Trini said quietly.

"Don't be," Tommy said as he turned back to her. He saw the look on her face and straightened back up once more. He closed the distance between them and hugged her. After a moment he smiled as he felt her arms return the embrace.

(****)

"I have no idea," Billy said as he stepped of the last step leading to his basement and walked across it to plop down at the work bench nearby. He turned to Zack who was slowly walking down them, seemingly deep in thought. "Don't think about it too much... I'm sure it's nothing."

"I'm not... but... I am," Zack responded as he walked over to lean up against the bench. He glanced down briefly at Billy before crossing his arms.

"Why?" Billy asked.

"Why what?" Zack asked for clarification.

"Why are you thinking about it?" Billy questioned.

"I'm just concerned is all," Zack answered.

"It's probably nothing... lover's quarrel or whatever," Billy guessed as he turned his attention to a notebook laying on the table in front of him. He opened it and began to write.

"Probably," Zack agreed. Billy nodded and focused on his penmanship. He stopped when Zack shifted and he could tell he was about to speak again. "Maybe it wasn't nothing."

"OH my gosh... just talk to her," Billy said laying his pen down. Zack turned to him with a look of surprise. Billy shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sorry... but you have been bugging me about it since it happened."

"I don't mean to bug you... but..." Zack unfolded his arms.

"What I mean is..." Billy began as he shifted in his seat to face Zack. "Talk to her, see if she's okay."

"If it's a spat... it's none of my business," Zack rebutted.

"You guys are friends... friends are there for each other... it's not a big deal," Billy stated. Zack nodded as he considered his words.

(****)

Jason opened the window leading into his room and took in a breath of salty sea air that invaded his room. He smiled as felt arms wrap around his waist. He turned to see Kimberly looking up at him. He stole a quick kiss before he wrapped his arms around her.

"It was a fun trip," Kimberly said.

"It was," Jason agreed.

"The camp was nice... peaceful," Kimberly replied as her eyes moved to the sunset in the horizon. "I could have stayed their forever."

"We should make it a regular thing," Jason said drawing her attention back to him. She nodded and smiled. They untangled themselves and she noticed his suitcase laying at the entrance to his bedroom.

"You still haven't unpacked have you?" Kim asked.

"Nope," Jason said as he took this cue to walk around the bed and retrieve the suitcase. He threw it up on the bed and unzipped it. Kimberly sat down on the bed opposite him. She watched as he began to remove items.

"Jason?" Kimberly broke the comfortable silence that had fallen. He looked up from the suitcase to her.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Did the ride back seem weird to you?" Kim asked.

"Weird?" Jason asked in return.

"Yeah... like..." Kimberly paused as she searched for the way to describe it.

"You are referring to the awkwardness between Trini and Tommy?" Jason questioned as he took some clothes from the case and tossed them in a nearby hamper.

"Yeah... that," Kim reacted.

"I think it would have been hard not to notice," Jason said with a shrug as he went about continuing the task at hand.

"So... what do you think happened?" Kim asked.

"I don't know..." Jason replied. Kim squinted her eyes at him. "What?"

"You don't seem that concerned," Kim said.

"I'm sorry... I just... I figured it was an argument or something," Jason replied. "None of my business type thing."

"Yeah... I just... it was weird," Kim commented.

"No doubt," Jason agreed.

"Tommy didn't say anything to you?" Kim inquired.

"Not really," Jason answered. "Other than a comment about being ready to come back home... which did strike me as a little odd since we all seemed to be having fun."

"Maybe I should talk to Trini," Kim said as she got up from the bed.

"Now?" Jason asked as he picked up his now empty suitcase and took it to the closet.

"Did you have something else in mind?" Kim said as Jason slipped off his shirt and reached for a new one in his closet. He stopped and turned to her with a smile.

"I was thinking we could catch a movie or hit the boardwalk... if you want," Jason said as he slipped a fresh shirt over his head. He smiled as Kimberly nodded her approval to his proposal.

(****)

"I'm sorry," Trini said as she glanced over at Tommy who was walking alongside her. They both stopped in unison.

"I thought we were over this?" Tommy asked, slightly exasperated. He leaned up against the railing on the pier and crossed his arms. He heard some laughter coming from a boat nearby and turned to see a group of teenagers having a good time. He smiled at them for a moment before turning his attention back to Trini.

"Things have been weird..." Trini stated.

"A little... and I'm sorry for that," Tommy replied.

"You shouldn't be..." Trini countered quickly. She reached a hand out and placed it on Tommy's arm. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I mean..." Tommy began. "I don't really know what to say?"

"What are you feeling?" Trini asked.

"Why did things change?" Tommy asked in return.

"I..." Trini searched for words to respond but was struggling to find any.

"I mean are you sure?" Tommy continued.

"No," Trini answered. "That's the problem."

"Cause I got to be honest with you," Tommy said as he reached out and brushed a stray hair out of her eyes. "I don't really want things to be over."

"I don't want things to be over either," Trini replied as she closed her eyes at the feel of his hand on her face.

"But you said we should end things," Tommy stated. Trini opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"I don't know if I can be who you deserve," Trini said. "As much as I have fallen for you...I am not sure that I know what I really want and that's not fair to you."

"Trini..." Tommy said as he attempted to offer her a smile.

"That night... I panicked..." Trini continued. "Everything was perfect... you were perfect... but I kept thinking about how every relationship I've had has ended with someone getting hurt... because of me..."

Trini moved to stand next to Tommy and look out over the water as the last bit of sunlight lit it. She folded her arms and leaned on the railing. Tommy turned to face her.

"I'm not worried about getting hurt..." Tommy said. His words prompting Trini to turn back to him. "I just don't want us to give up on something good."

Trini smiled at him. Finding herself being charmed as only he seemed to be able to do. She straightened up and faced him.

"I'm kind of a mess," Trini said.

"I knew that when we started this," Tommy said with a grin. Trini let out a small laugh and shook her head.

"I don't deserve someone like you," Trini said.

"You deserve more than you know," Tommy countered and soon they were wrapped in an embrace. "I'm here Trini... I'm not going anywhere... I just want you to be happy."

"I'm happy right now," Trini stated into his chest.

"Then I think that should say something," Tommy responded as he pulled away enough to look down at her. She nodded up at him and smiled.

(****)

"So what's up?" Jason asked as he approached Tommy who was standing in the middle of the training pit outside of the spaceship.

"Something weird..." Tommy replied as he turned to him.

"Weird?" Jason questioned. Tommy nodded and reached up to rub the back of his neck nervously. "You okay?"

"I'm not sure," Tommy replied.

"What's going on?" Jason asked, growing concerned at Tommy's demeanor.

"Watch," Tommy said as he took a step back and his Ranger armor appeared over him. Jason shook his head in confusion.

"What am I supposed to see?" Jason asked. Tommy gave no response. Jason started to ask again when he stopped upon seeing the armor began to crackle on Tommy and fade in and out. "What's happening?"

"I don't know," Tommy replied as he powered down completely. "It's just coming and going... like I can't keep connected."

"How long has this been happening?" Jason asked.

"Since we got back and had that fight with the Putties," Tommy replied. There was silence as Tommy looked at Jason with a concerned look on his face.

"Have you showed Zordon?" Jason inquired.

"Not yet..." Tommy responded.

"We should probably go do that," Jason said as he turned to head towards the stairs.

"Jason..." Tommy began and then paused. Jason turned back to him. "What if?"

"It may be nothing...it may happen to all of us... but we need to let them check it out," Jason said, attempting to alleviate the concern evident in Tommy's voice. Tommy nodded and the two began to make their way up the stairs.

(****)

Lord Zedd sat on his throne, his body giving off a faint hew of red illuminating the room around him. He sat unmoving with his gaze fixated on an object across the room. After a moment he stood up and began to approach it slowly, stopping when it was within arm's reach. He reached a hand out and dipped his finger into the dripping wax of the burning green candle in front of him. He lifted his finger and chuckled quietly as the wax dripped off it and onto the ground.


	2. Drain

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers and the characters within, not I.

"Tommy... hold up," Jason called out as he jogged after his friend. He saw him disappear down a hill in front of him and increased his pace until he finally was matching his steps at once they reached the bottom. "Hey..."

"This is bs Jason," Tommy said, his voice tinged with frustration.

"It is... I agree... but," Jason began to respond. Tommy stopped and Jason did so as well.

"But what?" Tommy asked with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Look... I know you are angry, but we don't know what's happening for sure," Jason replied.

"You were just in there," Tommy said with a nod back to where the ship was located in the mines. "You heard them."

"Right... I heard them..." Jason agreed. "They aren't sure."

Tommy took a few more steps and came to stop on the train tracks in front of him. He turned back to Jason.

"I mean... what else could it be?" Tommy asked. "It's not happening to you."

"Yet..." Jason rebutted.

"He's doing something... he's stealing my powers somehow," Tommy stated.

"Maybe... maybe not," Jason countered.

"I don't know what to do man," Tommy said throwing his hands up. "It's just really frustrating that these powers... they just... when I think they are mine and I'm like you guys..."

"They are yours and you are," Jason said. Tommy shook his head.

"I'm sorry... I don't mean to take all of this out on you," Tommy apologized as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"It's cool... I'd feel the same way," Jason responded. "Zordon and Alpha, they'll figure something out."

"I hope so," Tommy responded. Tommy considered something for a moment. "I'm not going to stop using the powers."

"They said..." Jason began.

"If there is trouble I am there," Tommy cut him off. Jason nodded. He understood the mentality and knew he'd be the same way.

"It's your call," Jason relented. The two began to walk along the tracks in silence.

(****)

"Hey," Kimberly said as she slid into a chair and rested her arms on the table in front of her.

"Hey," Trini replied from across the table. "I got you a coffee."

"Thanks," Kim said as she took note of the cup in front of her.

"So what's up?" Trini asked before taking a drink of her own beverage.

"I just wanted to talk..." Kimberly responded before she too took a sip of coffee.

"Okay... anything in particular?" Trini inquired.

"No.. no... just you know... chat," Kim answered. Trini shook her head and laughed. "What?"

"You want to ask about the ride back from the trip don't you?" Trini asked with a small grin.

"Not if you don't want to," Kim answered with a small shrug. Trini eyed her curiously.

"Okay... fine... we won't talk about it," Trini said before taking another sip. There was silence between the two for a moment.

"Are you sure we can't talk about it?" Kim asked, breaking the silence. This prompted some laughter from Trini and Kim caught on that she was being teased.

"I knew you'd crack," Trini stated with a smirk.

"Well it was just awkward and I hated it," Kim replied with a shrug and a smile.

"It's..." Trini began and then took a deep breath. "It's complicated... no wait... I am complicated."

"Right," Kim agreed.

"Hey... you aren't supposed to agree with that," Trini replied with mock shock.

"Sorry... go on," Kim said with a smirk before hiding it behind her coffee mug. "What did Tommy do?"

"He didn't do anything," Trini replied. "Nothing wrong anyway."

"Okay..." Kim said with a nod.

"Everything has been great there," Trini continued. "Just... we were together and things were perfect and it... it felt wrong..."

"Wrong?" Kim asked.

"Maybe that's the wrong word," Trini attempted to explain. "Like... a sense of impending doom type thing."

"Oh," Kim reacted.

"My last couple of relationships... they didn't end well as you know... the pressure from my family caused me to sabotage them I guess," Trini surmised.

"I thought your family liked Tommy?" Kim questioned.

"They do... both of them..." Trini paused.

"That's the problem isn't it?" Kim asked. Trini lifted her gaze from her cup and raised her eyebrows. "Listen... you like who you like... it has nothing to do with your parents, you have to stop thinking about that."

"I know... but it's easier said than done," Trini said. "There is this part of me that resents my relationship with Tommy because they don't."

"Trini... I don't know what to say, except I think you got to just let yourself be happy, in whatever form that comes in," Kim replied. "If your parents are happy, that doesn't mean you can't be..."

"These are things that I know... I really do... but there is soooo much..." Trini took a deep breath. "Sometimes things have been horrible with them and I don't want to just..."

"Forgive them?" Kim questioned.

"I mean... yeah... I guess I feel like I'm letting them off the hook by dating Tommy," Trini responded. "If things don't end well and the next person is a she... it's going to go back to World War Three in the family again."

"I get it," Kim said with a nod. She reached across the table and placed her hand on her friend's.

"So yeah... that was the source of the awkwardness... just me letting it come between us," Trini explained.

(****)

"Yo Billy," Zack said as he descended the stairs to the basement and hopped off the last few to the ground. He saw Billy approaching him and took note of his clothes. "Hey... why you so dressed up?"

"I'm going out," Billy replied as he reached the bottom of the stairs and stopped in front of Zack.

"Really?" Zack asked.

"You don't have to act so surprisedly," Billy responded.

"I'm sorry... but you never really go out," Zack countered.

"I know... this is true... but tonight I am," Billy stated with a small smile.

"So... you going it alone?" Zack inquired.

"No," was Billy's short response before he began to ascend the stairs. Zack was close on his heels.

"You have a date?" Zack questioned as the two reached the top of the stairs.

"I do," Billy answered.

"Come on... give me something here," Zack said as Billy retrieved the car keys off of a table near the front door.

"I am going out dancing... with Marge," Billy stated. Zack smiled, and Billy eyed him.

"Well... have fun, my man," Zack said with a pat on his shoulder.

"Thanks," Billy responded with a grateful smile of his own.

"I won't hold you up," Zack said a with a gesture towards the door.

"Okay..." Billy popped the front door open before turning back to Zack.

"What are you doing tonight?" Billy asked glancing around the empty house.

"Don't know... maybe Netflix and chill," Zack countered.

"Alone?" Billy questioned before raising his hands. "Nevermind... I don't... I'm gonna go now."

"Catch ya later," Zack with a laugh as the front door shut. He glanced around the house and contemplated just what he would be spending his evening doing. He fished his phone out of his pocket and text the first person that came to mind.

(****)

"You don't have to keep me company... I'm okay," Tommy said as he glanced over at Jason who was walking along the other side of the train tracks from him.

"Hey... it's not that, I know you are..." Jason paused.

"I mean... I don't mean to come off like a jerk," Tommy responded.

"Nah...I get it," Jason said. "My house isn't too far now anyway."

"Any big plans tonight?" Tommy asked as he kicked a stray rock off and into the woods next to the tracks.

"Umm... I haven't talked to Kim," Jason replied, using this moment to retrieve his phone to make sure he had no missed calls or messages.

"It's Saturday night... I just assumed," Tommy said.

"We'll probably hook up later," Jason replied. "What... what about you?"

"I'm probably just gonna go home and train," Tommy responded. Jason considered him for a moment, internally questioning whether to broach the subject on his mind. He finally decided to go for it.

"Is everything okay with you and Trini?" Jason asked. Tommy slowed his pace and turned his attention to him.

"Sure," Tommy responded.

"That didn't sound that convincing man," Jason countered. "But I won't pry."

"Nah... nothing to pry into," Tommy said. "It's just... things got a little weird at the end of the trip."

"Didn't notice," Jason joked. Tommy chuckled.

"Yeah... I guess it was just..." Tommy hesitated. "We are good I think."

"You think?" Jason asked. Tommy stopped and crossed his arms. Jason stopped and turned to him.

"Trini has some issues... I think they are with her folks... I'm just trying to let her sort them out you know... no pressure," Tommy explained.

"Yeah... I've gathered things with them can be a bit intense sometimes," Jason said.

"Yeah... it just puts us in um... things get awkward," Tommy stated.

"I get it," Jason said with a nod and the two began to continue their walk.

(****)

"So yeah... we talked at the pier and I think things are better," Trini said before finishing off the last drop of liquid in her mug. She glanced up at Kim who had just leaned back in her chair.

"That's good," Kim replied.

"Mmhm," Trini agreed before her phone lighting up on the table in front of her garnered her attention she picked it up and saw it was a text from Zack. She smiled and began to read it.

"That him?" Kim asked.

"No... Zack," Trini replied to Kim before she began to send a message back.

"What's he up to?" Kim questioned before glancing at her phone to make sure she didn't have any missed messages.

"Apparently Billy went on a date and left him home alone," Trini said glancing up briefly at Kim.

"Billy went on a date..." Kim digested the information. It was the first date she'd known their reserved friend to go on, at least since she knew him.

"Yeah... it's Marge... you know the girl he was talking to the last day of school," Trini explained.

"Ah... yes... I remember," Kim said with a smile. "I hope it works out for them, she seems nice."

"Yes... nice... but if she hurts Billy I'll hurt her," Trini said with a smirk as she placed her phone down.

"I have no doubt," Kim agreed with a laugh.

"So Zack is bored and is asking if I wanna catch a movie with him," Trini stated.

"No plans with Tommy tonight?" Kim asked.

"We haven't talked about anything," Trini answered with a shrug.

"You wanna come with?"

"I don't want to be the third wheel," Kim joked and Trini rolled her eyes.

"Don't even..." Trini responded. Kim smiled and the two rose from their seats.

"Sure... is it okay if I text Jason and ask him if he wants to meet us?" Kim asked.

"Fine by me," Trini replied.

(****)

"Did I ever tell you about the time we were hit by a train?" Jason asked as he glanced over at Tommy who turned to him.

"You were hit by a train?" Tommy asked in response.

"Yeah..." Jason answered with a nod. He was about to tell the story when there was a strong gust of wind and the area darkened. He turned in front of him just in time to see Zedd step from the darkness and into the path of both teens.

Both Tommy and Jason dropped into defensive stances and with a short glance at each other and a nod, both were soon fully armored.

Zedd wasted no time in attacking. He reached Jason first and with a backhand knocked him clear of the tracks. Tommy hit Zedd with a kick that got his attention. He turned to him and blocked Tommy's punch. Zedd grabbed his arm and went to throw him to the ground but Tommy flipped and landed on his feet and threw another punch that connected.

Jason reached his feet and charged towards Zedd and tackled him to the ground. He began to throw some punches but soon found himself being thrown up and threw the air. He crashed into a nearby tree and sent splinters everywhere. He glanced behind him to see Zedd was now using his staff to swing at Tommy who was managing to avoid each swing.

As Jason got to his feet it was when he saw the first crackles of energy appearing across Tommy's form and he immediately raced back into the fight. He jumped between the two and was rewarded with a hard strike from Zedd's staff that resounded through his helmet. Jason steadied himself, determined not to fall. He blocked the next shot with his sword.

"Tommy... call for help," Jason said glancing back at Tommy who was looking down at his form as his armor came and went. "Tommy!"

"Move," Zedd snarled as he knocked Jason out of the way and blasted him with a shot from his staff that caused to fall the ground in a heap.

Tommy swung a punch at Zedd who blocked it and laughed as Tommy's form went from appearing morphed one moment and not the next.

"Keep fighting Tommy... don't give up," Zedd taunted as Tommy tried to continue to swing during the fluctuation of his powers. Zedd cut him off with a punch that hit the flesh of his jaw and not the armored helmet. Tommy fell backward onto the train tracks and fought his body attempting to black out on him. He cursed as he attempted to stand but was met with a foot on his chest pushing him back onto the steel rails.

"Get away from him," Jason said coming back into the picture with a flying kick that knocked Zedd from his perch over Tommy. Jason glanced down at Tommy to see his armor was now over him but was still crackling with energy all up and down it.

"I'm fine," Tommy said as he got to his feet and stood next to Jason. Jason raised his wrist to activate his communicator to call for help. It was a blast from Zedd's staff that knocked him back to the ground that interrupted his attempt.

Tommy's Dragon Dagger materialized and this prompted a low chuckle from Zedd. Tommy charged him and slashed. Zedd blocked it with his staff and the two were locked in a test of strength. Zedd leaned into just a few inches away from Tommy's visor.

"Keep fighting..." Zedd said. Tommy furrowed his brow from beneath his helmet just as his armor faded out on him once more. It was then he felt Zedd's hand grip him around the throat. Tommy silently prayed for his armor to return as he felt his throat being crushed in the evil lord's grip. Just when he felt everything going dark Zedd dropped him to the ground and stepped back. Tommy felt his legs go weak and he fell to his knees.

"You okay?" Jason asked as he was quickly by his side. Tommy glanced up just as Zedd disappeared back into the darkness.

"I... I don't know," Tommy responded turning to his teammate.


	3. Speculation

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers and the characters within, not I.

"Why did he leave?" Tommy asked as Jason helped him to his feet. "I don't get it... he had me."

"I don't know... did he say anything?" Jason asked as he glanced around wearily.

"Just..." Tommy began. "Just for me to keep fighting."

"Why would he say that?" Jason asked his attention turning back to Tommy.

"I don't... I don't know," Tommy answered. Jason began to reach up to activate his communicator. Tommy placed his hand over it. "Wait."

"What?" Jason questioned.

"Don't tell anyone..." Tommy responded.

"Tommy..." Jason began.

"I need to figure this out," Tommy stated.

"The team should know," Jason countered.

"I..." Tommy began and then sighed.

"Listen... we are in this together Tommy," Jason said. "If something is happening to you, the guys will want to be there for you."

"I know... and I appreciate that, but it's... I don't even understand what's happening to me," Tommy responded. "Jason, let's just wait for Zordon and Alpha to come up with some answers before we worry them... okay?"

"Okay... fine," Jason relented. It was then his phone went off and he retrieved it to see a message. "It's Kim."

"Please don't say anything," Tommy said.

"I won't," Jason replied as he read the message. "Some of the guys are going to the movies... she wants to know if I am in."

"Go ahead," Tommy said with a wave of his hand.

"No, I think I should..." Jason began to respond.

"I appreciate what you are going to say, but I don't need a babysitter," Tommy cut him off. "I just need to think."

"LIsten... I get it..." Jason said. "I'm not going to babysit you... but I am concerned for you and what's happening."

"Me too," Tommy reacted.

"Zedd... that attack wasn't random," Jason suggested.

"Yeah... probably not," Tommy agreed.

"We should at least tell Zordon and Alpha," Jason said.

"Yeah... listen... you go on... I'll go talk to them," Tommy suggested. Jason studied him for a moment.

"I..." Jason began.

"I'm fine," Tommy responded, he lifted his wrist. "That's what these are for right?"

"Okay," Jason said. "If they say anything I should know."

"Then you'll know," Tommy responded. With that the two went their separate ways.

(****)

Tommy stood overlooking the sea. He stepped a feet closer the edge of the cliff and glanced down at the choppy seas beneath him. He let out a frustrated sigh and opened his hand to gaze down at his power coin. He noticed immediately that the green was a duller shade than it had been previously and he closed his fist around it. He took a few steps back and morphed.

Instantly his suit appeared and he felt a brief relief. He closed his eyes beneath it and bathed in the feeling of the power. With a blink of his eyes the feeling was gone and he stood on the cliff feeling empty. He glanced back down at the coin in his hand. He cursed and closed his hand into a tighter fist and morphed once more. The suit was protecting him instantly again, although this time he felt no relief. Just a sense of loss as he knew it was not going to hold. Within seconds his fear were confirmed and he stood in silent contemplation for several minutes.

"Tommy?" a voice from behind Tommy startled him. He recognized the voice but didn't place it immediately. He turned to see a striking blonde a few feet away from him. He struggled to remember where he had seen her.

"Hey... do I know you?" Tommy asked. The girl took a few steps closer to him.

"We go to school together... well... I'm new, so we only went a couple of months together," the girl answered.

"Oh... wait... it's Katherine right?" Tommy asked.

"Kat, I prefer Kat," Kat replied. Tommy offered her a small smile.

"Kat... hey... what are you doing up here?" Tommy asked with a gesture at the secluded cliff.

"I suppose I could ask you the same thing," Kat countered.

"Yeah... well... I just... it's peaceful up here," Tommy answered.

"Yes, it is," Kat replied. "It's why I'm up here too."

"I thought I was the only one who knew about this place," Tommy stated.

"I thought the same," Kat responded. "Guess we were both wrong."

"Seems it," Tommy agreed.

"What's that in your hand?" Kat asked noticing the way he seemed to have his fist wrapped tightly around something. Tommy glanced down at it and then opened his hand.

"Nothing," Tommy answered as he displayed his empty hand. Kat eyed it for a moment before making eye contact with him.

"H... how are you spending this summer, any plans?" Kat asked.

"Nothing... I mean I took a trip with some friends but... nothing on the schedule going forward," Tommy responded. Kat nodded and took a few more steps closer to the edge of the cliff. Tommy noted how pretty she was as the breeze blew her long hair around her face. He looked away and decided to focus his attention on the sea.

"Like I said... I am new so I have been spending the summer seeing Angel Grove..." Kat replied.

"How's that going?" Tommy inquired.

"Pretty well... although I think I might have seen all of the most interesting places," Kat answered with a shrug.

"You never know, there might be a few places you have yet to discover," Tommy said as he turned to her. She turned at his words too and they exchanged smiles.

(****)

"That was fun," Trini commented as she looked down the line at her friends walking with her out of the cinema. Nods and smiles seemed to agree with her assessment.

"So... what now?" Zack asked as he turned to walk backward managing to keep pace with the other three.

"I don't know, the night is still young," Kim responded.

"I'm kind of hungry," Trini said with a shrug.

"I'm always up for eating," Zack said.

"Count me in," Kim agreed. All three of them turned to Jason who was walking along with them but seemed to be only there in body. After a few seconds he realized the eyes on him and turned them.

"Hmm?" Jason asked, not following along with the conversation.

"We boring you Bossman?" Trini asked with a laugh.

"No... no... I'm sorry I just got a little lost in my own head there," Jason answered attempting a smile to hide his concerns.

"Well... get out of there, I'm sure it's a scary place," Zack joked with a chuckle. "And you up for grabbing a bite to eat?"

"Actually... I think I'm gonna head home," Jason responded. The group stopped. "I just um... remembered I was supposed to help my dad... he um needed some help loading the boat before he goes out tonight."

"Okay... well... have fun with that," Zack said. "Sounds like a fun way to spend your Saturday night."

"I know right?" Jason responded, playing along. He could tell he was getting eyes from Kimberly but was determined to avoid that for as long as possible.

"Well... we'll go on ahead if you two wanna say your goodbyes and stuff," Trini said as she grabbed Zack and pulled him on ahead of the other two leaving them standing on the sidewalk alone.

"What's up?" Kim asked.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked in return.

"Babe... I know that story about your dad is not true," Kim explained.

"It... is... well it could be," Jason responded fighting an inner struggle.

"Is everything okay?" Kim asked, sensing that Jason was uncomfortable.

"Yeah, it's fine... honestly it's nothing... no big deal," Jason replied

"You felt you had to make up a story," Kim countered.

"I did... but it's not like that, just trust me okay?" Jason asked, his face pleading. Kim considered him for a moment, torn between getting to the bottom of it and giving in to him. She did trust him, fully. However, the two had always been open with each other and this was an oddity in their relationship.

"I trust you... I just... I wanna make sure you are okay, that's all," Kim said as she offered him a smile.

"I'm fine," Jason answered, returning her smile. He leaned in to give her a kiss, letting his lips linger over hers for a moment. "I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay," Kim replied. Jason turned to cross the street and Kim watched him go for a few seconds before returning to join Trini and Zack on their journey to find a place to eat.

(****)

Jason pulled his phone away from his ear and sighed. He ended the attempted call to Tommy and pitched the phone to the side. He found himself growingly increasingly annoyed and frustrated as he sat in the seat of his truck. He glanced up to see the stop light turn green and accelerated. He drove down the street and took a turn that would lead him down the road that would lead to Tommy's house.

Jason reached the driveway and pulled in. Immediately he noticed that only Tommy's car was under the car port. Jason turned his truck off, opened the door and hopped out. He made his way up the front door. He felt like he was hovering over Tommy and being more of a leader than an a friend. He felt handcuffed though since Tommy had not answered any attempts to be reached by phone or communicator.

Jason knocked on the door and waited. He glanced up to where he knew Tommy's bedroom was and noted that it was completely dark. Jason knocked a few more times and then resolved himself to the fact that maybe Tommy had called it an early night. Jason stepped a few steps backward and then turned to his truck. His heart sank when saw Zedd standing next to it. Zedd held his hand up.

"No need to morph..." Zedd stated as he stepped a few steps closer to Jason. "You are not the Ranger I expected to find here and I don't feel like wasting my time fighting you."

"What do you want with Tommy?" Jason asked. Zedd who had started to turn to leave stopped and turned back. He chuckled menacingly.

"You wouldn't understand," Zedd replied.

"Try me," Jason countered.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Zedd questioned.

"You are doing something to his powers aren't you?" Jason asked.

"No... not I... not directly," Zedd replied.

"Don't give me riddles..." Jason responded, his frustration growing.

"What Tommy has... does not belong to him..." Zedd stated.

"Doesn't belong to you either," Jason replied.

"Ah... you assume that I was insinuating that," Zedd countered. "I did not."

"Just tell me what you're doing," Jason said.

"You'll find out... but you won't be able to stop it... no one can... what's gonna happen will happen," Zedd replied. "Things will be put back in order, as they should be."

Jason felt his frustration reach a boiling point and found himself morphed. He clinched his fists and took a few steps closer to Zedd.

"If you are wanting a fight so badly..." Zedd said before he lifted his staff in the air. He fired a blast at Jason and knocked him backwards. Jason quickly got to his feet just as a gold hand gripped him around the throat and he locked eyes with a ghost.

"How... are you back again?" Jason asked as Goldar lifted him off the ground and to his feet before slinging him across the Oliver's front yard and out onto the street.

"That is something... you will have to learn to get used to," Zedd stated before disappearing and leaving Goldar behind. Jason got to his feet just as Goldar charged him. Jason had no time to consider Zedd's words before Goldar's large fist hit him square under the chin and sent him into the yard across the street. Jason considered his surroundings and knew he did not want to battled in a neighborhood. He took off down the street, hoping Goldar would give chase.

Jason glanced behind him to see his plan had worked. He then turned to his right to see an open field and started to run across it. He stopped when he reached the middle and turned to fight. Much to Jason's confusion though Goldar was nowhere to be seen. Jason started to run back but was grabbed from behind and tossed up into the air. Jason turned in the air to see Goldar beneath him with his sword drawn.

Thinking fast Jason drew his own sword in time to knock Goldar's aside on the way back down. This helped him steady himself enough to land on his feet and go on the offensive. Jason hit Goldar with a barrage of kicks and finished with a spinning sword slash that knocked the gold behemoth to the ground. Jason approached him before feeling himself getting hit hard from the right. Upon landing he spun around to see a group of Putties surrounding him.

Jason got to his feet and started to move to activate his communicator. Before he did though there was a commotion and the the Putties started breaking apart. Soon the reason why was clear as the Blue Ranger appeared from the rubble. Jason smiled under his helmet as Billy ran to him.

"Hey... it's good to see you," Jason said.

"Looks like you could use a hand," Billy replied.

"How did you know?" Jason questioned. Billy pointed to his car alongside the road.

"I was returning home from my date and saw this mess," Billy answered.

"Oh... well... how was the date?" Jason asked.

"I'll tell you later," Billy responded as he pointed to Goldar charging them.

"Right," Jason said as both Rangers ran to meet Goldar halfway. Jason reached him first and connected with a punch, followed soon after by a front kick from Billy. Goldar stumbled backward and started to charge once more before darkness covered him and he was gone.

"Woah.." Billy said as he loosened his posture and glanced around. "Why'd he just leave?"

"I'm not sure," Jason replied, while also looking from side to side.

"What started all of that?" Billy asked.

"I was just stopping by to see Tommy and ran into Zedd and Goldar," Jason answered.

"Oh... so they just attacked?" Billy inquired.

"Yeah," Jason responded. "You good?"

"I'm fine," Billy replied as he powered down. Jason followed suit and the two began to walk across the field.

(****)

"I'm glad you text me," Trini said as she walked up the steps leading into the Cranston's residence.

"I'm glad too... I always am," Zack replied with a smile as he hopped up on the railing along the porch. Trini leaned on the post and crossed her arms.

"So what you think is really up with Jason?" Zack questioned.

"You weren't buying his story either?" Trini asked in return, with raised eyebrows.

"Not for a second," Zack replied with a chuckle. "His poker face is awful."

"Yeah... I don't know... something was definitely up," Trini stated.

"You think there is trouble with him and Kim?" Zack questioned.

"I don't think so," Trini answered. "She hasn't said anything."

"Hmm..." Zack considered something silently.

"What?" Trini inquired.

"You don't think..." Zack began and paused.

"That Jason is cheating?" Trini asked, assuming the direction of the question.

"It's just a thought," Zack said with a shrug.

"No... no... Bossman is too crazy for Kim... and I don't think he could do that anyway," Trini dismissed the notion.

"You are probably right," Zack agreed." Still weird though."

"Totally," Trini responded. Zack turned to her and waited for her to return his eye contact. "What?"

"Is... everything okay with you?" Zack asked.

"Everything is fine," Trini answered.

"Oh..." Zack reacted.

"Why?" Trini asked for clarification.

"Just... seemed like maybe you and Tommy..." Zack said rocking his head from side to side slightly in an attempt to suggest without words.

"No... we are fine," Trini replied with a dismissive hand gesture.

"Oh... well there you go," Zack said with a hop off the rail. Trini started to say something but Zack changed the subject. "Looks like I beat Billy home."

"Looks it," Trini agreed, going along with the subject change. She glanced at the darkened house. "His mom working overtime?"

"Yup," Zack answered as he fished a key out of his pocket and stuck it in the front door and was about to turn it when car headlights illuminated the porch. Both teens turned to see Billy parking his car and getting out of it. "There he is."

"Hey guys," Billy greeted the two as he reached the porch.

"How'd the date go?" Trini asked.

"Good," Billy answered.

"How good?" Zack asked. Billy shook his head.

"It was the first date," Billy replied.

"I know," Zack said with a shrug.

"Ignore him," Trini said with a side glance at Zack.

"Actually... the most action came when I ran into Jason just now," Billy said.

"Come again?" Zack asked as he stepped out of the doorway and back onto the porch.

"No... no... we had a fight," Billy answered.

"What were you fighting about?" Trini asked.

"No..." Billy responded, putting his hands up in frustration at how things were unraveling in the conversation. "What I mean is I stumbled upon him in battle with Goldar and some Putties."

"Goldar?" Zack asked. "Where?"

"Up the road... near Tommy's," Billy said with a point.

"Is everything okay?" Trini questioned.

"Yeah, we won I guess... I mean... he kind of retreated," Billy answered.

"Where is Jason?" Zack asked.

"He was going home I guess, his car was parked at Tommy's and mine was up the road," Billy replied.

"Tommy was not there?" Trini inquired.

"Nope," Billy answered. At this Trini fished her phone out of her pocket. She felt a little saddened and concerned when she saw she had no messages from Tommy. She looked up.

"I'm gonna head out guys," Trini said before turning to make her way down the stairs.

"Okay, catch you later," Zack said and Billy nodded at her. They turned to each other and then headed inside the house.

(****)

Kimberly reached over and changed the station on her car radio as she sat at a stoplight waiting for it to turn. She glanced around the town and various storefronts absentmindedly until her gaze fell on someone walking away from her that she was immediately familiar to her. The light turned and she pulled her car ahead until she was driving alongside of them.

Kim was about to roll down her window and call out to Tommy when he stepped aside and she saw he was not alone. Kim was about to turn and pretend like she saw nothing when Tommy turned to her and waved. Kim let out a little wave and slowed her car down. She pulled over and parked it curbside and then stepped out of it just as Tommy and the unknown girl crossed the street to approach her.

"Hey Kim," Tommy greeted her first.

"Hey," Kim responded as she smiled at Tommy and then turned her attention to the girl. Kim knew exactly what he situation looked like and was feeling all of the emotions under surface of what that would cause her. She was determined to keep them buried as she reasoned in her head she was not seeing one friend cheating on another. It was innocent she was sure.

"This is Kat," Tommy introduced the girls with a smile on his face.

"Hi," Both girls spoke in unison.

"We go to school together," Tommy explained. Suddenly Kim recognized her, although she did not believe they shared any classes.

"I've seen you around," Kim said, offering the girl a smile which was readily returned.

"I'm kind of new," Kat replied.

"We just ran into each other awhile ago and have been talking," Tommy stated. Talking to Kat had put him in a better mood. Mostly because their conversation had been about nothing heavy, just fun and light subjects that had managed to keep his mind of the more negative aspects of his day. In his improved mood it had not occurred to him how it might appear to Kimberly upon seeing them together. He however could judge Kim's expression currently to see that those were things she was thinking, but attempting to hide.

"Oh," Kim responded.

"Yeah, it's been a lot of fun, but it really is getting late and I should probably head for home," Kat said, turning her attention back to Tommy. Tommy nodded.

"Okay," Tommy said.

"I can give you a ride if you'd like," Kim offered, feeling it was the polite thing to do.

"No... that's okay, my apartment is actually just down the street a little," Kat said briefly glancing at Kim before returning her attention to Tommy.

"Okay," Kim responded.

"I'll see you around," Tommy said as Kat began to make her way back across the street.

"See ya," Kat replied before getting out of earshot. Tommy then turned back to Kim.

"It's not like that," Tommy stated.

"I didn't say anything," Kim responded.

"But you were thinking it," Tommy countered. Kim shrugged.

"I was trying not to," Kim replied.

"It was honestly innocent, I wouldn't do that to Trini," Tommy defended.

"I know..." Kim responded. "How about you... you wanna ride home?"

"Sure," Tommy answered with a smile before he made his way around the car to the passenger side.


	4. Honesty

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers and the characters within, not I.

Tommy had somehow expected he'd see her there once he got home. He turned to give Kim a smile and wave in appreciation for the ride home, before shifting his focus to the girl sitting on his front porch steps. Tommy stuffed his hands in his pockets and made his way towards her.

"Hey," Tommy greeted her the only way he could think.

"Hey," Trini replied. She scooted over a little as Tommy plopped down next to her. There was an uncomfortable silence for a few moments.

"Did you hear that Jason and Billy were attacked?" Trini finally asked. Tommy looked at her, the concern evident on his face.

"No... when?" Tommy asked in response.

"Like an hour ago," Trini answered, she turned and nodded her head to the right. "Just up the road there."

"Up the road..." Tommy digested the news.

"Yeah, I guess Jason had come to visit you but found Zedd and Goldar," Trini explained.

"Oh wow... are they okay?" Tommy questioned.

"Yeah," Trini answered. She turned to Tommy who was looking intently at the ground. "Are you?"

"Huh?" Tommy asked, jarred out of his thoughts about the attack on Jason and himself from earlier.

"Are you okay?" Trini inquired.

"I'm fine," Tommy answered quickly. Too quickly to not show his hand to Trini.

"Really?" Trini pressed. Tommy locked eyes with her and suddenly felt very crummy for the way he was keeping her out of the loop.

"Just thinking about..." Tommy paused. "What Zedd was doing here."

"Yeah... it's weird," Trini responded. "Obviously he was coming for you and Jason just got in the way."

"Yeah..." Tommy agreed, his attention went back to the front yard.

"Why?" Trini questioned. Tommy blinked a few times but did not restore eye contact. "Is he attacking you for a particular reason?"

"I... I don't know," Tommy replied. Trini studied him.

"You have been quiet today... kind of off the grid," Trini stated. Tommy nodded.

"Yeah... I guess I kind of was," Tommy agreed.

"Is it because of us?" Trini asked, addressing the elephant in the room.

"No... no..." Tommy responded. His eyes moved down to Trini's hand that had found its way onto his thigh.

"Are you sure?" Trini asked. Tommy turned back to her.

"Honestly?" Tommy asked.

"Please," Trini responded.

"I mean... I'm not saying I haven't been thinking about it," Tommy confessed. "Things with us have been a little off as you know."

"I'm sorry," Trini reacted.

"Don't be," Tommy countered. "We've been over it... I told you I'm not going anywhere and I meant that."

"I don't mean to make things difficult," Trini said. "I love you for not putting pressure on me."

"I think you are worth that," Tommy said. Trini smiled. Her hand found Tommy's.

"I promise you... I want to be with you..." Trini stated. It was Tommy's turn to smile. He leaned in and they shared a kiss. It was a weight off his shoulders, but he still felt burdened with the secret his was keeping. He pulled away from the kiss and tried to refocus his mind.

(****)

Kim shut her car off and started to reach for the door handle when a shadow in her yard caught her attention and she felt her heart jump. She focused her eyes and calmed down as the person came closer. She smiled as she opened the door and stepped out.

"Did you get done helping your dad?" Kim questioned with a grin. Jason nodded his head and turned and rested his back up against her car.

"About that..." Jason responded as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Kim shut the car door and moved to stand in front of him.

"Uh-huh," Kim urged him to go on.

"I mean... you knew that wasn't entirely true," Jason stated.

"I did," Kim agreed.

"I actually just went to see Tommy," Jason confessed. Kim furrowed her brow.

"Okay?" Kim questioned, unsure where the confession was going.

"Yeah... he um..." Jason paused. "He's got some stuff going on and I guess I'm the only one who knows and he confided in me and it's... um... a big deal."

"Okay... is he in trouble?" Kim inquired.

"Possibly... not sure," Jason answered. "He asked me not to tell anyone... he wants to do it."

"I see," Kim responded and considered Jason's demeanor and started to understand his earlier actions.

"I just felt bad... keeping things from you," Jason said. "Sorry for all the awkwardness."

"It's okay... I understand," Kim responded.

"You do?" Jason asked.

"I do," Kim answered with a smile. "I don't want you to betray Tommy's trust, I'm just glad to know we are okay."

"Of course," Jason replied with a smile in return.

"Jason?" Kim asked.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Did you find Tommy?" Kim questioned.

"No... he wasn't home," Jason answered. Kim nodded. "I found Zedd and Goldar though."

"What?" Kim asked, her demeanor suddenly one of worry as she looked Jason up and down.

"I'm fine... Billy showed up and we ran them off," Jason said as he felt Kim's hands on his arms.

"You should have called me," Kim said.

"They left before we had a chance to," Jason answered. "I feel like I can't get away from Zedd today."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked. It was then Jason realized he let something slip he shouldn't have.

"Oh..." Jason hesitated, but the way Kim was looking at him he felt his resolve disappearing. "Earlier... Tommy and I were attacked by Zedd too."

"God Jason... what's going on?" Kim questioned, discerning there was something big about what Jason wasn't divulging.

"It's... I think Zedd is targeting Tommy," Jason replied.

"Why?" Kim asked.

"Not sure," Jason answered.

"I feel like I shouldn't let you out of my sight the rest of the night," Kim said as she ran a hand over his chest. Jason grinned.

"I wouldn't be opposed to that..." Jason responded. "But I don't think you have anything to worry about... like I said I think it's Tommy he is after."

"I saw him... I just left him actually," Kim replied.

"Tommy?" Jason asked for clarification.

"Yep," Kim answered. "I saw him in town and gave him a ride home."

"Wow... I haven't been able to get in touch with him all night," Jason stated.

"Heh... well... that's because someone else had his attention," Kim said.

"Do tell," Jason urged her.

"A girl... her name is Kat, apparently they spent the evening talking," Kim explained. Jason digested the information.

"He's not..." Jason began.

"No... I don't think so... he was adamant about that," Kim cut him off before he could finish the thought. "Just a friend thing... she goes to school with us."

"I can't place her... but I'm glad to hear that," Jason said. "It's odd though..."

"What?" Kim asked.

"That he doesn't answer my calls or even his communicator and you just finding him chatting away with someone," Jason replied.

"I was thinking maybe he was trying to be off the grid," Kim said with a shrug.

"Probably," Jason said.

"What are you thinking?" Kim asked as she studied him.

"Nothing... I mean...with everything going on, I don't know what to think," Jason responded.

(****)

"Any news?" Tommy asked as he made his way around to the control panel that Alpha was tapping away at. He stole a glance up at Zordon before reaching the small robot.

"Possibly," Alpha replied.

"What?" Tommy questioned.

"Well we've analyzed your power coin... and there is nothing wrong with it in and of itself," Alpha answered as he turned and handed the coin back to Tommy.

"However, there is something pulling the energy from it away from the Morphing Grid," Zordon added.

"What does that mean?" Tommy asked.

"That there is an outside force, draining the energy to a very large degree," Zordon responded.

"What... how?" Tommy continued his questions.

"We can't say for sure," Alpha answered. Tommy sighed with frustration.

"We suspect it has something to do with the way the coin was intermingled with magic while Rita held it," Zordon explained.

"But she is gone," Tommy countered.

"She is... but the coin still retains traces of her magic," Zordon responded. "She managed to bond them somehow."

"So... if she did that... how could Zedd be doing this?" Tommy asked.

"Zedd was the source of Rita's magic," Alpha answered. "It appears he is somehow draining the magic, which in turn is also weakening the connection to the Morphing Grid."

"Can we stop it?" Tommy questioned, glancing back and forth between the two.

"The drain is happening slowly..." Alpha began. "So there is a ritual attached to it... and as such a vessel used to represent the coin."

"Look... I'm not sure what all of that means," Tommy replied.

"Simply put, Zedd has an object of some sort representing the drain, if we got it out of his possession, theoretically we could stop the drain," Zordon explained.

"So we need to get to Zedd right?" Tommy asked. "Teleport me there."

"I'm afraid we can't do that," Alpha answered. Tommy turned to him.

"Why not?" Tommy asked.

"Due to our battles with him, we don't have sufficient power to pull that off," Alpha answered.

"Not to mention... Zedd has forces blocking that as well," Zordon added.

Tommy cursed loudly, it echoing throughout the ship. Alpha backed a couple of steps back in surprise.

"I'm sorry... but this is frustrating," Tommy replied.

"I know... we will continue to work on a solution Tommy," Zordon responded, his voice soft reflection him being sympathetic to Tommy's frustrations. Tommy nodded before teleporting away.

(****)

Tommy punched the bag in front of him. He continued until his punches reached a fever pitch and the rope holding the bag was threatening to let go. He stepped back to hit it with a side kick that finished it off.

"Woah..." Kat's voice was suddenly breaking through the noise of the crowded gym. Tommy turned to see her standing a few feet away looking fresh from a workout of her own. Tommy turned back to see the bag on the ground and suddenly felt embarrassed for the outburst. "Did the bag insult your mother?"

"Ha... um... I guess I got a little carried away there," Tommy said as he retrieved the bag from the ground and placed it up against the wall.

"That's probably going to be added to your monthly membership fees," Kat said as she reached up and lightly smacked the frayed rope.

"Probably," Tommy agreed as he retrieved his towel and wiped some sweat from his forehead. "You been here awhile, I didn't see you before?"

"For a little while," Kat replied.

"Come here often?" Tommy asked.

"Just a couple of weeks," Kat answered.

"Oh," Tommy replied.

"I promise I'm not stalking you," Kat teased. Tommy chuckled.

"Nah, I wasn't suggesting that," Tommy responded.

"Hey..." Kat began.

"Yeah?" Tommy reacted.

"The girl yesterday... that wasn't your girlfriend right?" Kat asked in reference to Kimberly.

"No, she's just a friend," Tommy replied. "She's actually dating another friend of mine."

"Oh," Kat responded. "I didn't want to get you in trouble."

"You didn't," Tommy responded.

"You do have a girlfriend or no?" Kat asked.

"I do," Tommy answered as he began to gather his things to leave.

"I mean... of course you do," Kat said, prompting Tommy to turn to her with a quizzical look on his face. "You are good looking, and are fun to talk to, it's a no-brainer."

"I appreciate that," Tommy replied. "It was fun talking to you too."

"Hey... I'm gonna hit the showers and then head out for some lunch if you wanna... wanna join?" Kat suggested. Tommy considered her for a moment.

"Thanks but I can't today, I have um... I'm meeting someone," Tommy replied. "Maybe some other time."

"Sure," Kat responded before she started backing away in the direction of the showers. "Catch you around?"

"See you," Tommy replied as he smiled at her until she turned to walk away. He then reached for his phone and sent a quick text to Trini.

(****)

Jason ducked just as a bo staff went over his head. He rolled clear and got to his feet just as the same staff went for his legs. He jumped up and over it and smiled at his opponent.

"Stay still," Trini said smiling back at him as she twirled the bo staff in her hands and stepped back.

"And get hit?" Jason asked. "Nope."

"You are no fun," Trini responded before laughing. She turned to Kim who was seated on a nearby rock enjoying the show. "You want to take a few swings at him?"

"Sure," Kim said as he jumped down and took the staff from Trini. Jason retrieved a staff from the rock wall nearby and grinned at his girlfriend.

"I feel like... this has somehow turned into two against one," Jason commented as Kim approached him with her staff.

"You got it," Trini replied as she sat down and retrieved her phone from a bag on the ground of The Pit.

"Well... at least there are no more false pretenses here," Jason said with a chuckle before he and Kim began to spar with the staffs. Trini watched and grinned.

"Come on Kim... you are holding back," Trini egged her on.

"Hey... I don't wanna hurt him," Kim replied with a smile at Jason. Trini rolled her eyes before focusing her attention on her phone to see she had a new message. She read it as the sounds of Jason and Kimberly's exchange echoed through the cavern. Trini began to smile as he got the lunch invitation from Tommy. She hopped off the rock and shoved the phone into her pocket.

"Hey..." Trini interrupted the sparring session and prompted the two to turn to her. "It appears I got a lunch date so I'm gonna book it on out of her."

"Cool," Jason replied.

"Tell Tommy I said hi," Kim responded.

"You got it," Trini replied before disappearing in a flash of yellow.

"Hey... we late for Sunday training?" Zack's voice came from the top of the stairs, prompting Jason and Kimberly to turn to see he and Billy standing there.

"Just in time..." Jason answered.

"We training with the sticks today?" Zack asked as he retrieved a staff from its spot resting against the wall.

"Yep," Jason responded.

"Each other or holograms?" Zack questioned.

"Since I've been getting beat up, let's move to holograms for awhile," Jason replied with a laugh and wink at Kim.

"Works for me," Zack said as the four lined up to face off with some hologram representations of the Putties.

(****)

Zedd rose from his throne and made his way over to the burning green candle. His gaze moved past the candle to the wax that he had gathered in a container beneath it. He chuckled as he saw how full it was. He heard someone enter the room and turned to see Goldar holding a body. He motioned to a table on the other side of the candle.

"Is she dead?" Zedd asked.

"Yes," Goldar answered as he put the body down and stepped back.

"Oh well," Zedd said.

"Can you bring her back?" Goldar questioned. Zedd moved to stand over the body.

"No..." Zedd answered, he then motioned to the candle. "But it can."


	5. Burning

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers and the characters within, not I.

"So.. I was surprised to get your text," Trini said as she sat on the park bench and turned to Tommy.

"Really?" Tommy asked turning his head to her and furrowing his brow.

"Yeah," Trini replied with a nod as she looked out across the park in front of them.

"Why?" Tommy questioned. This prompted Trini to turn her attention back to him. She studied him for a moment before answering.

"It's... it's just we haven't exactly been hanging out much lately," Trini responded with a shrug.

"I..." Tommy paused. He was gonna defend himself but knew she was telling the truth.

"It's fine," Trini added. "I mean... I get it... and I know we talked about everything."

"We did," Tommy agreed with a nod of his head. He turned his attention to a couple walking hand in hand along the path in front of them. It was then he noticed the space they had left between them on the bench and frowned.

"So it's no big deal," Trini continued.

"I don't know," Tommy responded. His words garnering Trini's eyes back to him. He turned to her. "I'm not sure that's true."

"Why?" Trini asked.

"Today..." Tommy began and then he hesitated.

"What?" Trini sensed his hesitation.

"I got asked to lunch by someone," Tommy confessed. He studied Trini for a reaction but she was holding a poker face.

"Oh," Trini replied.

"I mean... it got me to thinking... the first thing I wanted to do after that was to see you," Tommy stated. Trini turned to look down at her hands.

"That made me realize how we've been avoiding each other."

"I haven't really been avoiding you," Trini responded.

"Maybe it's just been on my end," Tommy said with a sigh. There was silence.

"Okay... it's not just you," Trini confessed. Tommy turned to her.

"If we are going to be seeing each other, I'm not sure this is healthy," Tommy suggested. Trini turned back to him and after a moment she nodded in agreement.

"It probably isn't," Trini agreed. Tommy considered his life at the moment and suddenly a pang of guilt rose up in him.

"Trini," Tommy spoke. "I need to tell you something."

(****)

Jason stepped through the doorway leading into the command center portion of the ship. He glanced to his right to see Alpha hard at work pressing buttons and he saw Zordon looking down over him. Jason made his presence known by making some deliberate steps across the metal floor. This garnered the attention of both.

"Jason... what's up buddy?" Alpha asked him as he reached him.

"I've um... come to talk to you both," Jason replied.

"What's on your mind Jason?" Zordon asked. Jason looked up at him.

"It's about Tommy," Jason responded.

"Is he okay?" Zordon asked in response.

"I was hoping you could tell me," Jason countered.

"We haven't been able to make any headway on his powers," Alpha chimed in with a somewhat defeated tone.

"I was afraid of that," Jason reacted with a sigh. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and took a few steps toward the center of the room.

"You are very troubled by what is happening to him," Zordon surmised from his actions. Jason turned back to him.

"I am," Jason agreed with his assessment.

"It's not your fault," Zordon informed him.

"I know... not directly, but seeing him go through it and not being able to stop it or even help him..." Jason threw his hands up.

"Even as the leader of the team Jason you will not always have all the answers," Zordon stated, drawing upon his own experience.

"What if he just loses his powers?" Jason asked.

"We are hopeful it won't come to that," Zordon responded.

"I know... I get that, but I'm not sure that's going to make much difference...hope," Jason replied. He turned to Alpha. "Are you sure there is no way we can stop it?"

"Like we told Tommy, it would require us physically getting our hands on the object used in the ritual," Alpha answered. Jason nodded and digested the information.

"Look... I know Tommy hasn't told anyone yet, but I think at this point you should consider getting Billy's help on this," Jason said. "He has an incredible mind for figuring stuff out like this."

"That's... not a bad idea actually," Zordon responded. Jason turned back to him and gave him a half smile.

"I'll get him to help me," Alpha said.

"I have another question," Jason stated.

"What is it?" Zordon inquired.

"If Zedd drains these powers... what will happen to them?" Jason questioned. He noticed that Alpha turned to Zordon at his words and grew intrigued. "What?"

"Zedd isn't draining the powers just to have them disappear forever," Zordon began. "He is doing so to take possession of them."

"Can he do that?" Jason asked.

"Unfortunately we believe he can," Alpha answered for the duo.

"What will he do with them?" Jason questioned.

"We are not sure, but again we are hopeful it will not come to that," Zordon responded. Jason cursed under his breath at the thought.

"Get Billy up here to help you Alpha and I'm gonna check on Tommy," Jason said as he reached for his communicator to teleport.

"Got it," Alpha responded before turning to contact Billy.

(****)

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Trini asked, her hand instinctively reaching for Tommy's on the bench next to her.

"I just..." Tommy paused. "I guess I felt like it would make it more real."

"What are they doing to stop it?" Trini questioned.

"I don't know... they say they are working on it, but honestly I don't think there is much they can do," Tommy answered.

"You can't think like that," Trini stated.

"Trust me... I don't want to," Tommy countered. He glanced down at Trini's hand over hers and then made eye contact with her. He was just about to speak when he saw Jason approaching them.

"Hey guys... sorry to interrupt," Jason said as he stopped in front of them and knelt down.

"It's cool," Trini replied. Jason looked at her and her countenance and then turned to Tommy. Tommy gave him a look and Jason nodded.

"I just left the ship," Jason said.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked. "It's fine... I told her about what's going on."

"Okay... well they are going to get Billy to help them and hopefully they can find a way to get us up there to stop it," Jason stated.

"Stop it how?" Trini questioned.

"They suspect Zedd is using something in the ritual.. something to represent the drain on my powers," Tommy began.

"And if we can get up there and get it, whatever it is, we can hopefully stop the process," Jason continued for him.

"We can't teleport there?" Trini asked.

"Not enough power," Jason replied with a shake of his head. "Hence why they are going to see if they can get Billy to help them figure something out."

"Hopefully he can," Trini stated as she turned to Tommy.

"Look..." Jason began. Both sets of eyes turned to him. "I am not going to promise you that we can stop this... but whatever happens... I'll make him pay," Jason stated firmly.

"I know you will," Tommy said with a nod and offered him a smile.

(****)

Kimberly glanced over at her walking partner. He seemed to be deep in thought. She reached over to elbow him slightly. He turned and she smiled at him. He smiled in response.

"That's better, you looked so gloomy," Kim said.

"Sorry.. I was kind of lost in my thoughts there," Zack responded.

"I noticed," Kim said as she turned her attention back to the footpath in front of them. "What's on your mind?"

"Trini," Zack answered. Kim wasn't expecting the response and turned back to him.

"What about her?" Kim inquired. Zack shrugged.

"It's weird..." Zack replied.

"What is?" Kim asked.

"Well... just... my thoughts on her," Zack answered.

"Okay?" Kim was confused. Zack looked out across the park, glanced up at the sun and then back to his walking partner.

"What I mean is..." Zack began an explanation. "It's not a secret right that I kind of had a thing for her is it... I mean... she talks to you right?"

"Right," Kim agreed.

"I bet you wouldn't tell me what she says about me right?" Zack asked.

"Right," Kim replied with a small laugh.

"It was worth a shot," Zack responded with a chuckle of his own. "But... what I was saying is that I'm super happy for her."

"With Tommy?" Kim questioned.

"Well... yeah... I mean... in that she seemed happy," Zack replied.

"Okay," Kim said.

"But lately things with them have seemed off," Zack continued. Kim nodded. "Actually I should make it clear that my feelings for her... I had gotten over it."

"You have?" Kim asked.

"Well... I thought so," Zack answered. "Then the weirdness with them started and now..."

"They are back?" Kim guessed.

"I think so," Zack responded. "But... I don't want to go down that road again."

"Why not?" Kim asked.

"All the obvious reasons," Zack replied. "My best friend, dating my other friend, it's just a mess."

"Right," Kim considered the reasons.

"So I'm kind of in this weird place right now with her I feel," Zack stated. "I have these feelings, I don't think that's a good thing, but I want to be there for her if she's going through some stuff... but then I'm afraid doing that will make the feelings issue even bigger."

Kimberly stopped their walking and reached out to place her hand on Zack's arm. He turned to her.

"Zack..." Kim began. "I wish I had something profound to tell you about this, but I really don't... except to say that I think you are a great friend and the fact that this stuff is bothering you kind of proves that."

"Thanks, Kim," Zack replied with a smile.

"So I think what you have to do is just trust your gut," Kim continued. "You can't neglect your friendship because of those fears... because then you leave with nothing."

"I know," Zack agreed with a nod.

"Yes, Trini has been going through some things... I think that's obvious," Kim said. "And I know she'd love to spend some time with her friend and if nothing else forget about it for awhile."

"So what are you saying?" Zack questioned.

"Don't avoid her," Kim responded. "Just be you, that goes along way in making people happy."

Zack grinned and hung his head a little. He wasn't used to getting compliments like that but it was not a bad feeling at all.

"Now come on... we got some more laps to do," Kim said as she pointed down the walking path.

"You got it," Zack replied as the two continued their walk.

(****)

"How's it going?" Jason asked as he walked up behind Billy and Alpha.

"Hey Jason," Billy greeted him without looking up from the panel in front of him.

"Billy may be on to something," Alpha replied to Jason's question.

"What you got?" Jason asked turning to Billy.

"The Zeo crystal," Billy replied, glancing back at Jason before turning back to the panel.

"What about it?" Jason asked.

"We can use it to power the teleportation," Billy answered as he ran through some calculations on the screen.

"Why didn't we think of that before?" Jason asked turning to Alpha.

"We did," Alpha responded. "But we didn't think it would work."

"What Billy is proposing is a way to harness the power simply for teleportation, which we did not think we could do," Zordon added.

"Using the crystal's power is dangerous and if not done correctly could be catastrophic."

"So what is the plan?" Jason inquired. Billy looked up from the panel and turned to Jason.

"One of us will have to go... while the rest of us stabilize the crystal," Billy replied. "To contain and focus its power."

"I am not sure I understand what that means but we can we get it done?" Jason asked. Billy turned to look up at Zordon, to Alpha and then back to Jason.

"We can do it now," Billy replied.

"Then let's get the team," Jason said.

(****)

"So what do we do?" Trini asked looking at the Zeo crystal sitting in the middle of the quarry outside of the mines. She turned to the rest of the Rangers who had all morphed sans Tommy.

"We will have to place your hands on the crystal," Billy replied. "The power will go through us but it should contain it."

"Okay..." Trini replied with a nod.

"Should?" Zack asked, taking a couple of steps back from the crystal.

"Yes... I can't give definites," Billy replied with a shrug.

"So how will I get up there?" Tommy asked with a point to the sky.

"No," Jason replied, prompting Tommy to look at him. "You can't go."

"What do you mean?" Tommy questioned.

"We can't risk that," Jason replied.

"Jason..." Tommy began.

"You need to preserve your powers and you can't go up there unmorphed," Jason cut him off.

"Jason's right," Trini added before Tommy could present his counter-argument.

"Also... your proximity to the ritual going on up there could be bad," Billy said. Tommy turned to look at Billy and then back to Jason.

"Okay..." Tommy conceded. "I understand."

"I'll go," Jason said. The rest of the group nodded in agreement. Jason turned to Tommy. "I'll do everything I can to stop it."

"I know you will," Tommy said. Jason placed his hand on Tommy's shoulder and gave it a squeeze before turning back to the crystal and the rest of the group.

"You may want to step back a little Tommy," Billy suggested. Tommy did as he said stepped back several feet away from the group.

"So what do I do?" Jason questioned.

"Well first..." Billy began. "Everyone gather around the crystal and place your hands on it."

"Got it," Zack replied as he tentatively reached out to the crystal as if he was afraid of getting an electrical shock.

"It won't hurt you," Billy stated.

"Uh-huh," Zack responded before finally placing his hand on it. Trini moved next to him and done the same.

"Be careful," Kim said as she walked up to Jason.

"I will..." Jason replied with a smile. Kim reached down to give his hand a squeeze before she took her place in line around the crystal. Billy moved to the front and placed his hand on it as well.

"Alright... Jason... stand here," Billy said, pointing the ground in front of him. Jason did as he was told. "Now place your hand on the crystal... and whenever you are ready, just teleport."

"That easy?" Jason asked.

"In theory," Billy replied with a shrug.

"Alright," Jason said as he placed his hand on the crystal and it began to pulsate with light. Immediately he felt a surge of energy and he looked at the rest of the Rangers to see it was evident they were feeling it too. Jason closed his eyes took a deep breath and the disappeared in a flash of red light.

Tommy paced back and forth as he watched the rest of his teammates hold their position on the crystal. Holding the link between it and Jason. He began to mouth a silent prayer when his communicator beeped. He held it up to his mouth.

"It's Tommy," Tommy said.

"Tommy... we have a problem," Zordon's voice came through the device.

"What is it?" Tommy questioned.

"Goldar," Zordon replied. "In the park."

"Really... now of all times?" Tommy asked, mostly rhetorically.

"I'm afraid the other Rangers can not break their hold on the crystal so you will have to face him," Zordon continued.

"I'm on it," Tommy replied.

"Be careful Tommy, your powers may fail," Zordon warned him.

"I know... but someone has to stop him," Tommy replied before he lowered his arm. He took one last look at the other Rangers before teleporting away.

(****)

Jason took in his surroundings. He recognized immediately where he was. He found a wall nearby and moved to get as close to it as possible. Jason looked both ways down the long hallway he found himself in. He took a few quick breaths to gather his bearings and then made his way along the wall.

Jason stopped at the familiar doorway in front of him. He slowly looked around to see that it had changed slightly since the last time he had been here. Located in the center of the room was a large throne. Jason took in the sight of it before a noise from the other side of the room got his attention.

Jason looked to see Zedd standing next to a concrete table. Jason could clearly see someone lying on the table but Zedd was obscuring most of their body. Jason quickly glanced around the room until something else caught his eye. Between the table and the throne was a stand. On the stand was a burning candle. The candle was green and illuminating the space around it in a soft light.

Jason put the pieces together to surmise that the candle was likely the source of Tommy's power drain. He quickly flattened back up against the wall as he formulated a plan to retrieve it without having to battle Zedd for it. He would fight him if it came to that, but doing so would only take time that he knew that Tommy didn't have judging by how much of the candle had already burned.

Jason knew he had to just make a run for it and teleport as soon as his hands reached it. He took a deep breath and allowed his adrenaline spike to take hold. In one quick movement, he had spun around the open doorway and was making a mad dash across the room. Jason kept his eyes focused on the candle in front of him.

His tunnel vision proved to be a detriment though as he did not see the blast from Zedd's staff until it him in the side like a speeding car. The impact knocked him off his straight course and he tumbled into the throne in the middle of the room. Jason got to his feet quickly and looked up to see Zedd was now standing between him and the candle. What really shook him though was when his eyes made their way over to the table to see a familiar face he hadn't expected to see again.

(****)

"I'd stop right there," Tommy said as he stepped into the path of Goldar's power walk through the park.

"You still have powers?" Goldar questioned with a sneer.

"Yep," Tommy answered simply as he twirled the Dragon Dagger in his hands before dropping into a fighting stance.

"Not for much longer," Goldar countered.

"This won't take long," Tommy replied as Goldar charged him. Tommy blocked his sword slash with his dagger and hit Goldar's gold-plated chest with a kick that knocked him backward. Goldar snarled with disgust before going on the offensive again. He swung with his sword once more, this time it burst into flames before it made contact with Tommy's dagger.

Tommy struggled underneath the strength of his opponent and the added heat of his sword as he born down on him. Tommy fell backward and flipped Goldar over top of him in the same motion. Tommy got up to see Goldar was doing the same. Tommy went on the offensive and hit three quick kicks to the side of the the head of his larger foe. He followed that up with a slash with his dagger that was blocked.

Goldar saw an opening and grabbed Tommy by the throat. He lifted him high and then tossed him into a nearby tree. As soon as Tommy hit his suit disappeared and he hit the ground in his civilian clothes.

"No..." Tommy said as he looked down at his hands. Much to his relief armor covered them once more and he got to his feet.

"Almost gone," Goldar taunted. Tommy responded with a flying kick that hit Goldar in the chest and knocked him backward and almost to the ground. Tommy looked down to see his armor flickering off and on. His distraction caused him not to see the fireball flying at his chest until it was too late and he was hit hard. Tommy felt a burning sensation all over his body as he hit the ground.

Tommy attempted to get to his feet just as he felt a force slamming him back to the ground. He looked up to see Goldar towering over him. Tommy grabbed the foot that was firmly planted on his chest and holding him in place. His heart sunk when he saw his own hands sans any armor wrapped around the ankle. He still struggled to move as he watched Goldar lift his sword to come down with a killing strike.

(****)

"Rita?" Jason questioned in shock upon seeing the body lying on the table across the room.

"She is the least of your concerns at the moment," Zedd said as he spiked the edge of his staff in the ground, garnering Jason's full attention.

"What are you doing with her?" Jason asked.

"Doesn't matter," Zedd countered dismissively. "You know this was a suicide mission right?"

"We'll see," Jason responded as he moved to a fighting stance. He glanced behind Zedd to see the flame was burning dim as the candle was nearly gone. Jason knew he had no choice but to go through Zedd.

"Try it," Zedd said, anticipating the Red Ranger's thoughts. Jason nodded and then charged. He reached Zedd and the latter grabbed him around the throat. Jason grabbed at his arm as he attempted to break his grip. He turned to see the candle once more and found the motivation to twist his way loose and hit Zedd with a punch.

Jason reached for the candle but Zedd knocked his hand away with his staff. Jason countered by summoning his sword and swiping the staff away and nearly out of Zedd's grip. Zedd glowed red with anger as he twirled his staff and then struck at Jason with it. Jason dodged it and rolled away from Zedd and nearer to the candle. He reached up for it but felt himself being pulled away from behind. He looked down to see Zedd had him around the waist.

"Such a valiant effort but for what?" Zedd asked as he flung Jason to the side and scooted across the marble ground and into the concrete table that Rita's body was lying on. He got to his feet just as Zedd moved once again between him and the candle. Jason was preparing to charge when his communicator beeped.

"Jason... can you hear me?" Kimberly's frantic voice came through the device.

"I can..." Jason replied. "What's wrong?"

"You have to get back here," Kimberly stated.

"I can't, I don't have the candle yet," Jason replied.

"Please Jason... if you don't Tommy is gonna die," Trini's voice came through the device, her words sending chills down Jason's spine.

"Goldar has him... we can't leave without you," Trini explained. "Please."

"I..." Jason paused as he looked up at the candle and then reached down and activated his teleportation.

(****)

Tommy struggled against the sword inching ever closer to his neck. He felt the warmth of the blood running down his arms from the sliced up hands he now had from holding the blade. His powers were coming and going and when they left he had no protection from the sharp blade. He was fast losing the strength to hold it against the force of Goldar driving it down.

Tommy closed his eyes as he knew within seconds he would have lost the battle and nothing would prevent his death at that point. Just as he felt his hands give he prepared for the end. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes and saw that Goldar was no longer standing over him but was off slightly to his left and pulling a pink arrow out of his shoulder. Tommy looked to his right to see the rest of the Rangers fast approaching him.

"Tommy... are you okay?" Trini asked as she reached him and knelt down next to him.

"I am now," Tommy replied as the other Rangers formed a circle of protection around him. He got to his feet just as his armor appeared once more. He got in line next to Jason and smiled feeling Jason's mission must have been successful. Goldar fled upon seeing the whole group.

"Tommy..." Jason began as he turned to him. Tommy felt his armor disappear and his heart sunk. "I tried."

"Your life was in danger we had to pull him back," Zack added. Tommy looked around at the rest of the morphed Rangers and then down at his unmorphed form. He was overcome with emotion as he felt it. The power was gone. Not just temporarily. Gone for good. It wouldn't come back. It was over.


	6. Together

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers and the characters within, not I.

Two Weeks Later...

Kimberly ran her hand along the rock next to her as she rounded the corner. She stopped when Jason came into view. She had a hunch she might find him in this spot. She had looked just about everywhere else. She stopped as she saw him leaning up against the rock with his head down and fidgeting with something in his hands. She could tell from the green reflection off of it what it was.

"Hey," Kim spoke quietly, but loud enough to get his attention. His eyes moved up momentarily to meet hers before they fell once more to the coin.

"Hey," Jason responded, his voice matching the volume of her greeting.

"I've been looking for you," Kim said as she slowly made her way over and leaned up against the rock wall opposite him. She watched as Jason pulled his phone out. He saw the many missed messages and looked up her with an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry," Jason replied. "I guess I was kind of out of it there."

"Are you okay?" Kim inquired. She watched his eyes dart up to the water pooled above them. He seemed fixated on it as she waited for his response. After what seemed like an almost unbearable amount of time he finally looked back down at her.

"I'm..." Jason hesitated. "I wanna say I'm fine but I'm not sure that would be the truth you know?"

"I know," Kim responded with a nod. She could see the hurt on his face. The hurt hadn't left his face since they came upon a powerless Tommy.

"I don't mean to be so..." Jason gestured around him to emphasize what he was trying to say.

"It's okay to be upset," Kim stated. She waited for his eyes to meet hers before she continued. "I just... and I know you don't want to hear this..."

"It was my fault," Jason cut her off. Kim shook her head. "I was there Kim... I was right there..."

"You tried your best," Kim attempted to assure him, as she had done for the last two weeks.

"I couldn't get past him..." Jason said, now shaking his head. "Tommy was counting on me... Trini... Zordon... everyone."

"Jason..." Kim said stifling a sigh. She hated seeing him so beat up about it. He mostly avoided the subject and tried to keep up the charade that he was fine. Sometimes though he would have these moments.

"I'm sorry... I know you are probably tired of hearing this," Jason said as he shoved the green coin into the pocket of his jeans.

"No..." Kim responded. "I just hate it that you blame yourself."

"I don't know who else to blame," Jason replied honestly. He shrugged and walked over to stand under the pool of water above them. He gazed up at it at his reflection.

"It was Zedd... blame him," Kim countered.

"I mean... sure... but I should have been able to get past him," Jason responded. "There was so much on the line..."

"None of us could have," Kim replied. "You were the best chance we had... Zedd just won."

"That's... that's," Jason paused. "I hate the thought of him winning."

"It was one battle, it's not the war," Kim clarified. Jason turned back to look at her.

"Tell that to Tommy," Jason responded. Kim hung her head for a moment and gathered her thoughts. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Jason," Kim said. She felt him approaching and looked up just as he reached her. He offered her a smile, she could see that it was genuine. She fell into his embrace and smiled against his chest.

"If you want to be angry..." Kim said as she pulled away to look him in the eyes. "Be angry at Zedd, not yourself."

"I am angry with him," Jason said with a nod.

"We all are," Kim replied. Jason considered her for a moment before he spoke again.

"How is Trini?" Jason asked. It was then he realized he had mostly managed to avoid just about everyone except Kim.

"She's upset too obviously," Kim answered. "It was bad enough that Tommy lost his powers but... with him leaving..."

"I can imagine," Jason replied as he considered Tommy's departure. He had told them he was going to spend the rest of the summer up state with his aunt and uncle. He had even mentioned to Jason in private that he wasn't sure he'd return. Jason pulled out his phone and began to punch out a message.

"Trini?" Kim asked. Jason nodded.

(****)

Trini pulled her knees up closer to her chest as she looked out over the ocean in front of her. She sighed and closed her eyes. She had many emotions going through her and found it hard to settle on a mood. This soured it even more. She was slightly startled to hear someone sat down next to her on the bank.

"Hey," Jason said as he rested his arms on his knees and turned to her.

"I didn't even hear you come up," Trini replied, looking behind her momentarily before turning back to Jason.

"You seemed to be lost in thought," Jason said.

"Yeah," Trini agreed.

"I've been there myself the last couple of weeks.

"Jason?" Trini spoke. Jason turned his attention from the ocean over to her.

"Yeah?" Jason responded.

"Is it okay that I don't know what my mood is?" Trini questioned.

"Um... yeah... it's okay by me," Jason responded with a shrug. Trini gave him a half grin.

"I mean it..." Trini continued. "I'm angry... I'm sad... annoyed... hurt... the list goes on."

"I get it," Jason replied with a nod. Trini turned back to him.

"You too?" Trini inquired.

"Yep," Jason answered.

"So what do you do about it?" Trini asked.

"I go off on my own and think about it... same as you," Jason answered.

He offered her a smile, which she returned with a weak one of her own.

"Does that make you feel better?" Trini asked.

"Not really," Jason responded.

"Doesn't me either," Trini confessed. "I just don't really know what else to do."

"When did you last talk to him?" Jason asked.

"Yesterday," Trini answered. "Text."

"How are things?" Jason inquired.

"Oh... well... he's there and I'm here... and that's that," Trini responded with a shrug.

"I'm sorry," Jason said.

"I'm not mad at him..." Trini continued. "I get it... after all that he went through I don't blame him for wanting to get away."

"Yeah," Jason agreed.

"So it's not that..." Trini said. "I just... I want to be there for him... but even if he were here I don't know what to say to make it better."

"Me either," Jason responded. Trini turned to him. She saw him looking down at his hands.

"It's not your fault..." Trini said. This got his attention. "If no one has told you that... you should know that."

"I've been told," Jason responded.

"Still blaming yourself though aren't you?" Trini questioned.

"I can't help it," Jason answered with a shrug.

"I guess we both got our issues right now," Trini commented.

"We do," Jason agreed. There was silence between them as both gazed out across the ocean. Trini turned to Jason first.

"I don't think he'll be back," Trini stated. Jason closed his eyes for a moment and then turned to her.

"I want to tell you that you're wrong," Jason began.

"But you can't," Trini finished for him. "It's cool..."

"No it isn't," Jason replied. He reached over and put his arm around Trini and she leaned her head on his shoulder and they sat in silence.

(****)

"Are you serious?" Billy asked as he stepped back and attempted to catch his breath.

"I am," Zack responded as he lowered his fists.

"We have been at this for hours," Billy said as he reached over to retrieve a water bottle from the nearby workbench.

"I know..." Zack replied. "But we are down a member and need to be ready."

"I get that," Billy said as he removed the gloves he had been using to train with. "But I'm exhausted."

"I'm tired too, Billy," Zack said. "But we don't have time to be tired."

"Zack... lighten up man," Billy said.

"And then what?" Zack asked, his tone harsh. He saw the look on Billy's face and then his own softened. "I'm sorry."

"Listen... we are all upset over what happened," Billy said.

"I know..." Zack agreed. He finally relented from his fighting stance and walked over to plop down on a nearby stool. "I guess I'm just..."

"What?" Billy pried.

"Tommy and I..." Zack began.

"Yeah?" Billy responded.

"I feel like... I never really accepted him and now..." Zack said, before pausing.

"Now he's gone," Billy said.

"Yeah," Zack said as he placed his arms on the back of the stool.

"You are feeling guilty?" Billy questioned.

"I guess... I don't know," Zack replied. "Just... made me think... opened my eyes."

"To?" Billy asked.

"How... I mean... we think we are invincible... but then this happens and you wonder," Zack replied.

"Sure," Billy agreed with a nod.

"And yeah... I regret the tension between Tommy and myself," Zack continued. "I'd do it all differently if I could."

"Well... have you talked to him since he left?" Billy asked. He saw Zack shake his head. "Maybe text him... or call him... might make you feel better."

"Maybe," Zack agreed. "Guess I'm not sure what to say."

Billy nodded and then leaned on the bench next to Zack. He crossed his arms.

"I'm not sure what to say to Trini either..." Zack said. "Or Jason."

"They both seemed to be taking it hard," Billy responded. Zack looked up at him.

"Yeah... Jason blames himself... I know he does, he doesn't have to say it... I can read it on him," Zack said. "And of course Trini..."

"Did they break up?" Billy asked. He had been curious since Tommy left but never knew who to ask or how to bring it up tactfully.

"I think so," Zack responded.

"That sucks," Billy commented. Zack nodded. "I mean... it's better than he leaves her on the hook and just leave."

"True," Billy agreed. Zack reached behind him on the bench and retrieved his phone after it vibrated. Billy turned to see his light up as well.

"It's Jason," Zack said.

"Same here," Billy replied as he looked at the message on his phone.

(****)

Billy stepped down off the rock he was on to lower ground. He moved around Zack as he stopped in front of him. He saw Kim and Trini standing in front of him around a roaring fire and he smiled at both of them.

"Hey girls," Zack greeted them.

"Hey," Both said in unison.

"So... where is..." Zack began to ask.

"Right here," Jason's voice interrupted his question as the group turned to see him approaching the campfire.

"What's up?" Zack asked. Jason took a deep breath and then looked down the line.

"I just felt like..." Jason paused. "I felt like we should all have a meeting."

"A meeting?" Billy questioned. Jason's eyes moved to him and then back down the line again.

"Yeah..." Jason replied.

"What kind of meeting?" Trini asked.

"Well I for one have had a lot on my mind for the last two weeks," Jason responded. "I think all of us have."

"Yeah," Kim agreed.

"So... I wanted us to get it out," Jason said. "I want us... to know... that we have each other."

The group turned to look at one another and then back to Jason. Each was unsure but found comfort being gathered together.

"I think..." Jason began. "I think I've kind of lost sight of that the last two weeks."

"Yeah... me too," Kim agreed.

"We are all upset over what happened with Tommy," Jason continued. "I have done nothing but blame myself."

Jason took a stick and began to stoke the fire in front of him as he looked at the group who had organically formed a circle around it. He was having flashbacks at their first real group bonding moment in this exact location.

"The thing is..." Jason said. "I've been so hung up on this idea that Zedd had won... but he hasn't."

"It feels like it," Trini spoke up. Jason turned to her and nodded.

"Yeah... it does," Jason agreed. "But he only wins if we don't stick together."

"Jason's right," Kim said as she made eye contact with Jason before turning to Trini.

"We haven't faced anything like this... losing one of us..." Zack stated.

"No... we haven't," Jason agreed. "But I think we can get through it... together."

"I'm just going to say it," Billy spoke, garnering everyone's attention.

"I'm scared."

"Scared?" Zack questioned.

"Me too," Kim agreed.

"What else is Zedd capable of?" Billy questioned. "You're right to say we've never faced this before."

"I don't know what else he is capable of..." Jason said. "I really don't."

"So yeah... that scares me," Billy said.

"Listen..." Jason said as he looked at each one of them. "We all got in this together."

Jason took a deep breath and looked up at the night sky for a moment before continuing.

"I need to know... if we are still in this together?" Jason asked.

"I'm all in..." Zack was quick to respond. He looked at the others waiting for their response.

"I mean... I'm scared but I'm in," Billy replied. Jason nodded he turned his attention to Kim.

"I'm not going anywhere," Kim said offering the group a small smile.

"Trini?" Jason got her attention. She looked at each of them and then crossed her arms.

"I don't know what I feel anymore..." Trini began. "But we can't just give up... I'm probably the most upset at what happened with Tommy, but I'm not going to just let Zedd win like that."

"Alright," Jason said as he nodded his head and looked at each of them. "Then it's settled... we get through this... together."

"Together," Trini agreed. The rest of them nod.

"We're mad, hurt...scared... whatever... but we have each other," Kim added. "That makes me feel better."

"Same," Billy agreed.

"So what do we do now?" Zack asked.

"Right now?" Jason responded. "I don't know... the night is young I guess, we could train or..."

"I could go for some food," Billy suggested, to laughs from the group at his interruption.

"I can go for that too," Kim agreed.

"Then let's go get something," Jason said with a smile as he looked around the group.

(****)

"So how'd I do?" Jason asked as he walked next to Kim down the sidewalk. "Did Trini make fun of me behind my back?"

"It was a good leader talk," Kim said with a grin.

"So she did," Jason replied.

"You know she gets a kick out it when you go into "bossman mode", Kim said with a laugh. Jason shrugged and smiled.

"Oh well," Jason responded as he looked ahead of them at Zack, Trini and Billy engaged in their own conversation as they walked a few steps ahead of them.

"It was a good thing you did though," Kim said, her tone serious now. Jason turned to her as he felt her hand slip into his. "We needed it."

"I just felt like we were all drifting apart... seeing Trini there at the beach by herself... I knew then," Jason said.

"We were," Kim agreed. "And I hope you aren't blaming yourself anymore."

"I'm trying not to," Jason answered honestly. "I just want us to stick together... I don't want to lose anyone else."

Kim leaned into him as they walked. They quickened their pace to catch the other three as they approached the restaurant they were heading to.

(****)

"Is she...?" Goldar questioned as he looked up and down the length of the body in front him.

"Patience," Zedd responded as he stepped back from Rita's body. He chuckled menacingly as a green glow enveloped Rita's body and her eyes shot open.

"She's back..." Goldar stated as Rita sat up and faced the two of them.

"Welcome back," Zedd said as he reached out his hand to her. She hesitantly reached out to him and took him by the hand.

"How?" Rita asked. Zedd pointed next to her a vat full of green wax. She understood immediately. "Why?"

"To finish what you started," Zedd responded.


	7. The Return

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers and the characters within, not I.

"Goldar!" Zedd called out without removing his eyes from Rita. He waited for a moment until he heard his golden henchman enter the room behind him.

"Yes?" Goldar questioned.

"Are you prepared?" Zedd asked in return.

"I am," Goldar answered. Zedd turned to him.

"Then go... we will join you when it's time," Zedd stated with a wave of his hand. Goldar grinned and then disappeared into a flash of gold. Zedd turned his attention back to Rita who was staring down at her staff in disbelief. "Are you ready?"

Rita raised her eyes at Zedd's question. She considered him for a moment before weighing the golden staff in her hands. She let the weight of it hit the ground as she straightened it to stand next to her.

"What are you thinking?" Zedd asked.

"Just... why you would bother bringing me back," Rita asked, the skepticism evident in her tone.

"I told you," Zedd replied.

"Then why did you leave me for dead?" Rita questioned.

"To teach you," Zedd answered coldly. Rita nodded.

"What was I to learn from it?" Rita asked.

"Who was in charge," Zedd responded. Rita considered him for a moment before she turned to walk over to the balcony at the edge of the castle she had created but he had since remodeled. She peered across the surface of the moon before her eyes landed on Earth. "And I know you are wondering, so yes I am aware of the sacrifice you made for the Green Ranger."

"I knew you would be," Rita said with a half turn to him before refocusing back on Earth. She felt Zedd's presence close to her now. Directly behind her. The glow from him bathed the railing in front of her that she was resting her hands on.

"I would not advise you to ever make a mistake like that again," Zedd said, his voice lower than usual. Rita felt a shiver go down her back. Even though he was not touching her she felt crushed by his presence.

"And if I do?" Rita said summoning courage as she closed her eyes.

"You will not die again... I will see to that," Zedd responded as he moved even closer. He ran a hand through her hair, weighing it in his hand before letting it drop. "You will wish for death though."

"I understand," Rita said opening her eyes and blinking away a tear that was threatening to fall.

"You know the plan?" Zedd asked. Rita turned to him.

"Get the green coin," Rita answered.

"Right," Zedd said before he moved to stand next to her.

(****)

"Does he ever give up?" Billy asked as he ran past Kimberly and hit Goldar with a punch that knocked him back into an army of putties.

"I can answer that," Goldar said as he gathered his footing. "No."

Goldar swung his sword at Billy who barely dodged it and crashed into Kimberly as two putties grabbed them from behind.

"I got you," Jason said as he swung down with his own sword and shattered the arms of the putty that had gripped Kimberly. He looked over to see Zack had freed Billy in a similar fashion. He heard a whoosh overhead and looked to see Trini flipping over them. She landed and then hit Goldar with a kick in one move.

"Back off!" Trini admonished him as she turned to the rest of the team to make sure everyone was okay.

"Alright..." Jason began as he looked up and down the street. It was the middle of a Saturday and the town was crowded. "We really got to get him out of the town if we can."

"How do we do that?" Zack questioned.

"I'm not sure..." Jason replied as he looked around for a solution. The beeping of his communicator derailed his train of thought.

"Jason!" Alpha's frantic voice rang through Jason's helmet.

"What is it Alpha?" Jason questioned.

"Trouble... another side of town," Alpha answered.

"Who?" Jason asked.

"Zedd," Alpha answered. Jason nodded as he formulated a new plan. He looked up to see the other four taking turns to lay waste to some putties.

"We are on it..." Jason announced to Alpha before smashing a putty into pieces. He glanced up to see Billy and Kimberly were now fighting Goldar. They seemed to be doing well enough. "Trini... Zack!"

"What is it, Bossman?" Trini asked after she and Zack slammed two putties into each other.

"Zedd... on the other side of town..." Jason said with a point.

"Got it," Zack said as both he and Trini teleported out.

"Let me," Jason said as he charged between Billy and Kimberly and rammed a shoulder into Goldar and sent him crashing into a light fixture. Jason then turned to the other two. "Did you hear?"

"Zedd... yeah," Billy answered.

"If you two got this, I'm going to go help them," Jason said.

"We got it," Kim said with a reassuring nod.

"Yeah, they'll need you more over there," Billy stated as he considered their foe versus his.

"Alright," Jason said as he reluctantly prepared to teleport. He had a bad feeling about all of this and was not keen on separating.

"Let's take him down," Kim said after Jason had disappeared.

"Let's," Billy agreed as they both summoned their weapons and approached a recovering Goldar.

(****)

The first thing Jason saw was Zedd with his hand around Trini's throat as Zack was struggling to get to his feet. Jason swore under his breath before he moved kick Zedd's arm which prompted him to lose his grip on Trini.

"Hello Jason," Zedd said calmly as he turned to him and rubbed his shoulder.

"You alright?" Jason said as he helped Trini to her feet and moved her back away from Zedd.

"I'm good," Trini said with a shake of her head to regain her full faculties. She turned to Zack and offered him a hand to help him stand upright.

"Why don't you two leave us?" Zedd asked moving his gaze in the direction of Trini and Zack.

"Are you crazy?" Zack asked as he clenched his fists.

"I think you are needed elsewhere," Zedd said just as an explosion startled the three Rangers. They all turned to see smoke rising from a building somewhere between where they had left Goldar and where they were now. Jason turned to the other Rangers.

"I'll go check it out," Jason said.

"No... you stay," Zedd said. "We have some unfinished business."

"I got some things I'd like to work out with you as well," Trini said before cracking her knuckles. Zedd's only response was a low chuckle.

"Okay... I don't like this," Jason said as he looked from the smoke rising higher back to his teammates. "You two go... assess it... and get back with me and we will formulate a plan."

"Will you be okay?" Zack asked.

"For a while yeah..." Jason said glancing over to Zedd who stood still with his gaze on Jason.

"Alright... but if it isn't as bad as him... one of us will be back here," Trini said before she and Zack teleported away. Jason took a deep breath and turned to Zedd who clasped both hands on his staff. Jason brandished his sword in response.

"I don't know what you are up to Zedd but we will stop you," Jason announced.

"Is that... could that be a hint of uncertainty I hear in your voice Red Ranger?" Zedd taunted as he took a step closer.

"We've done it before," Jason stated.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Zedd questioned.

"Enough of this," Jason responded before he and Zedd closed the distance between each other.

(****)

"Woah," Zack said as he gazed up at the now missing piece of a hardware store with smoke still rising from it.

"I don't see anything," Trini said as she glanced around for the source of the damage.

"Maybe it came from within," Zack said as he tentatively approached the building.

"Maybe," Trini agreed as she turned her attention to the building as well. She began to follow Zack.

"Wrong," the voice from behind the two Rangers froze both of them in their tracks. Trini was the first to spin around and make eye contact with Rita.

"No..." Trini said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"You are dead," Zack commented as he blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Dead..." Rita echoed his last word. She raised her staff before firing a blast that hit Zack in the chest and sent him crashing through the damaged building. She then turned to Trini. "Do I look dead?"

"Big mistake," Trini said as she brandished her daggers and charged Rita. Every swing was blocked by Rita's staff until Trini felt a blunt force under her chin and she felt herself flying the air. She crashed down hard on the blacktop and rolled over onto her side. She saw Rita approaching her as she struggled to get to her feet.

"Hey Rita!" Zack called out, garnering her attention away from Trini. Rita turned just in time to see a blast from Zack's cannon coming at her. She got her staff up in time to deflect the shot. The surrounding impact from it overturned a nearby car.

"Nice aim," Rita said even as Zack was running at her. He reached her and swung his ax at her. Sparks flew as the metal tip of it clanged against the golden handle of her staff.

(****)

"Watch out Billy!" Kim called out too late as Goldar's sword came through the air and crashed against the blue armor shielding Billy's chest. He flew back violently. Kim reached out for him but felt arms around her waist. She looked down to see Goldar was lifting her off the ground. She clawed at his hands but before she could grip him he ran her into a nearby car. The force of the blow knocked the air from her lungs and she began to struggle for breath.

"Kim..." Billy's call was weak as he began to get to his feet. He cringed in horror as he saw Goldar kick a fallen Kimberly and she went scraping down the blacktop. Billy ran at Goldar and grabbed his arm and used his momentum to fling him over his shoulder and into the glass window of a nearby electronics store. Billy gathered his breath and then ran over to Kimberly. "Are you okay?"

"I just need to get my breath," Kim said as she sat up with help from Billy.

"He seems tougher somehow..." Billy stated as he helped Kim fully to her feet. He heard the sound of glass crunching and turned just as Goldar stomped out of the building and began to hard charge at the two Rangers. Billy retrieved his lance from the ground where Goldar had knocked it. He stepped in front of Kim to take the brunt of the attack.

"Move!" Goldar said as he ran Billy over and grabbed Kim by the throat. He ran her backward into a nearby row of mailboxes. The metal of the boxes bowing to the force of Goldar's assault. He then lifted Kim over his head and threw her hard on the sidewalk. He stood over her and was about to stomp down at her when bullets began to bounce off of him. He glanced down the street to see a line of police officers firing from behind their patrol cars.

"Stand down!" one of the officers shouted even as their bullets bounced off of the target, fired in futility. Suddenly Goldar's hand began to glow bright orange and he raised it to show the fireball that had formed within his palm. He took aim and rared his arm back.

"No!" Billy called out as he flung his lance at Goldar's arm just in time to knock the fireball off of its trajectory and into the side of a row of nearby cars, causing a large explosion.

"Argh!" Goldar exclaimed in frustration as he grabbed Billy's lance from the ground and snapped it into two across his knee. He tossed both pieces to either side of him just Billy reached him and hit him with a couple of kicks to his chest and then one to his face that knocked him backward.

"Come here..." Kim said as she spun the tumbling Goldar around and punched him in the chin with all of her strength. The creature exclaimed as his knees buckled and he fell the ground.

(****)

Jason swung with precision, determined to get his sword past Zedd's defenses. So far he had been unsuccessful and had paid the price as the blood he could taste on his lips attested to. He was growing more concerned he had not heard back from Trini or Zack but had no time to reach out to them.

"What's wrong Jason?" Zedd asked as he swept Jason's legs out from under him and then came down with the pointed end of his staff. Jason barely managed to roll clear before the attacked cracked the blacktop beside him. Jason was understanding more and more how far Zedd intended to take the battle.

"What do you want?" Jason responded with his own questioned as he got to his feet and dropped into a defensive stance. "You can't have the Zeo crystal."

"No..." Zedd replied. "Not the crystal."

"Then... what?" Jason questioned, puzzled by Zedd's response.

"The green coin," Zedd said.

"What..." Jason started to respond.

"Jason... Jason!" Trini's voice cut through into his helmet. "It's Rita!"

"No..." Jason shook his head in disbelief at the news. He had no time to react before he felt a sharp pain his stomach. His eyes widened as he looked down in time to see sharp edge of Zedd's staff slowly retracting from his flesh. He glanced up as Zedd stepped back and examined the blood on his staff.

"This is how it all ends until we get that coin," Zedd remarked as he dismissively wiped the blood of his staff.

"Jason felt his knees weaken and he fought to stay upright. His mind went into overdrive as the panic set in. Everything was growing dark as he reached for his communicator.

(****)

"There's no way..." Kim said as the pink light from her teleportation dissipated from in front of her eyes and she saw Zack engaged in a fight with Rita. She glanced at Billy who seemed to be just as in shock as she was. Neither could believe the words they had heard over the communicator from Trini.

"Is Goldar..." Trini asked as she got to her feet and turned to see the Pink and Blue Rangers to her left.

"He left... we had him beat and he retreated," Kim answered even as Zack came crashing at the feet of the group. Billy was the first to kneel down to help him to his feet.

"Where's Jason?" Billy asked.

"I got no response from him... I guess he is still fighting Zedd," Trini said as she helped steady Zack.

"How is she back?" Kim questioned as Rita lined up in front of the group.

"We haven't really had time to ask," Zack responded as he retrieved his ax from the ground nearby.

"Maybe I should check on Jason," Kimberly said as the realization hit her that he was left alone to fight Zedd. Her mind was all over the place as she still couldn't wrap it around seeing Rita again. She had no time to think or act any longer though before a blast from Rita's staff landed in middle of the four Rangers and sent them all flying into different directions.

"I thought..." Billy struggled to get his breath as he clutched his side. "You helped Tommy..."

"Stop talking," Rita replied as she made her way over to him first and grabbed him from the ground. She got a good grip around his throat. She saw a yellow object approaching from her left and flung Billy at it. She smiled as he crashed into the approaching Trini and both fell hard back to the ground.

"I've got her," Kim said as he prepared a shot with her bow.

"Do you?" Rita questioned. Kim took her shot and cursed as Rita batted the arrow away. Kim prepared to fire another one but it was too late as Rita had reached her and kicked her hard in the stomach. Kim doubled over just as she felt Rita's hand grip her behind the neck.

"Let her go..." Zack said as he came into the picture and swung his ax at Rita who managed to catch it in her grip. Zack struggled to get it back from her even as Rita raised her knee and it crashed into Kimberly's visor and she fell backward to the ground. Rita then with a flip of her other wrist flipped Zack over to his back while he was still gripping his ax.

"Stupid," Rita said as released her own grip on the ax and opened her hand. Her staff came flying into it and she brought it down at Zack. Zack closed his eyes as he had no time to move. He was surprised when he head the loud crack in the blacktop next to his head as Rita's staff sunk into it. He opened his eyes and looked up at Rita. She was staring intently at him and he furrowed his brow.

"You had me..." Zack commented quietly as he struggled to understand why she hadn't ended him. Rita took a deep breath and then reached down and lifted Zack off the ground she tossed him at the other three who had found each other and were trying to recover and rejoin the fight. The impact of Zack's flying body toppled them over again.

"Zack... are you okay?" Trini asked as she reached over for him. Her hand rested on his chest before he nodded.

"Yeah.." Zack responded as all four slowly got their feet. They clenched their fists in unison as they prepared to continue the fight. Before they or Rita could make another move Zedd materialized in between them. Kimberly gasped as she saw Jason's limp body draped over Zedd's shoulder. He callously tossed him to his feet.

"Jason..." Zack found his voice before the other three.

"Rangers..." Zedd's voice barely registered with them as their eyes were fixated on Jason at his feet. Kimberly started to make a move to him but Zedd's staff lowered to his throat. "I wouldn't do that Pink Ranger."

"What have you done?" Zack questioned, rage building up inside of him.

"I have done what was necessary to get what I want," Zedd replied.

"What do you want?" Trini asked, placing her hand on his chest as he saw him inching forward. Zedd glanced behind him at Rita. She stepped forward to stand next to him.

"My coin," Rita said.

"You have something that does not belong to you," Zedd added. "Return to Rita her power coin..."

"We don't have it..." Kimberly said.

"Yes... I'm sure Zordon is keeping it safeguarded in that ship of his," Zedd responded. "You will get it from him."

"Or..." Zack said. Zedd glanced down at Jason and then back up Zack.

"Next time... no one survives." Zedd reacted.

Zedd raised his staff from Jason's throat and the stepped back.

"Twenty four of your Earth hours... the coin or else," Zedd said before he and Rita both disappeared in a red and black flash. Kim wasted no time in racing to Jason. She was by his side and cradling his head in her hands.

"Jason... Jason... can you hear me?" Kim pleaded as his eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Is he..." Billy asked as he stepped back from the group that had all gathered over Jason.

"We got to get him to the ship," Kim stated as her hand moved to his. She felt some comfort as he weakly gripped it. In a flash all five were gone, leaving behind the rubble of the battle and the pool of blood that had gathered under Jason's prone body.


	8. Good as Green

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers and the characters within, not I.

Jason looked down at the bandages wrapped around his bare midsection. He gingerly traced the outline with the palm of his hand and winced when it reached the middle portion. He sat back on the chair he was in and leaned his head up against the wall of the spaceship.

Jason could hear the chatter coming from the main command center. He knew what was being discussed. The rest of the team along with Zordon were trying desperately to come up with a solution to the problem of keeping the green power coin out of Zedd and Rita's hands. The conversation would alternate between very lively and long moments of silence.

Jason stood up from his chair and walked over to the table next to the bed he had been lying on as the team had nursed him back to health. He reached for his white shirt that was lying crumpled on it. He picked it up and examined it, deciding to just toss it back down once he saw the blood stains. Jason cursed and punched the metal table, as he then began to stare at the crumpled shirt.

"Jason?" Kimberly's tone was and a mixture of concern and inquisitive. Jason turned to look at the opening to the medical bay where she stood in the doorway. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine," Jason fibbed as he turned his attention back to the table. His peripheral vision saw her approaching him. She was standing next to him now. He let out a small disgusted chuckle. "It's all screwed up... isn't it?"

"What?" Kim questioned as she studied his face intently.

"No matter what we do... how much we think we are winning..." Jason began. He ran a hand through his hair and then let it rest on his chest just above his bandages. "We find ourselves in these situations, regardless."

"Yeah," Kim agreed. "We have been trying to come up with a plan."

"I've heard," Jason responded.

"The consensus... um... it's well... no one wants to give them the coin," Kim stated.

"Yeah... but what's the alternative?" Jason questioned. "They attack again... one of us dies... all of us die?"

"Yeah... that's the part we haven't been able to get past," Kim said as she crossed her arms and glanced back at the doorway. She turned back to Jason to see he was looking down at his bandages. "You hurting?"

"Nothing new," Jason replied. He saw the look of concern on Kimberly's face and he softened his own expression for her. "I'm fine."

"We almost lost you..." Kim said in a whisper.

"I'm sorry," Jason responded as he pulled her into a hug.

"It's not your fault," Kim said as she rested her cheek just above his collarbone.

"Yeah..." Jason said as he kissed her on top of the head and they pulled apart.

"Hey bossman, how are you?" Trini's voice approached them. Jason glanced up to see she had made it halfway into the room.

"Good as gold," Jason replied offering her a smile. She returned it. "So what are we gonna do?"

"We don't know," Trini responded with a shrug. "They kind of have us over a barrel."

"Yeah," Jason said as he contemplated their situation once more. He had a crazy thought and started to make his way past the two girls. "Maybe not."

"What?" Kim asked as she followed him out of the room.

"Zordon," Jason said as he entered the command center, drawing the attention of all inside.

"Jason... how are you feeling?" Zordon asked.

"As good as can be expected," Jason answered. "Listen... I have been thinking about our situation."

Jason made his way to the center of the room where he had a view of all inside. He then focused specifically on Zordon.

"Are you sure the green coin is powerless?" Jason asked.

"According to our readings, it was," Zordon answered.

"Right," Alpha agreed. Jason shook his head.

"Rita would not want that coin if it were," Jason reasoned. Alpha turned to Zordon and then back to Jason.

"I can scan it again," Alpha suggested.

"Do that," Jason said. Alpha turned and made his way over to the control panel and began to do so.

"What are you thinking, Jason?" Zack questioned.

"Rita wants that coin because she wants to be able to gain access to this place..." Jason began. "If the coin's dead she wouldn't get that."

"That's true," Zordon agreed.

"Maybe it's a longshot but I think there is still power in the coin," Jason said.

"It's not a longshot," Alpha said as he turned back to the group. "There are trace amounts of energy within."

"Okay, so what does that mean for us?" Kim asked. Jason began to speak but stopped and looked around the room. He then turned back to Zordon.

"Is there any way to drain the power from the coin?" Jason asked.

"No..." Zordon answered.

"Well... actually, if the coin were used in the state it's in then it would use it up," Alpha interjected.

"Are you sure?" Zordon questioned.

"Pretty sure," Alpha replied. "It would be the only way to drain it."

"So it needs to be used..." Jason said. "And only Tommy can use it."

"What are you saying?" Trini asked.

"Jason... there would not be enough power to morph," Alpha stated.

"Are you sure?" Jason inquired.

"Yes, as it sits there isn't," Alpha said.

"Were you thinking of having Tommy come back and use up the power?" Kim asked as she moved closer to Jason.

"I mean... it was a thought," Jason responded.

"But even if he could morph... that would be putting him in danger," Trini said as she made eye contact with Jason.

"I know," Jason said.

"Why would we risk that?" Trini questioned. Jason shook his head. He looked around at each of them.

"What's the alternative?" Jason asked in return.

"We fight... the five of us..." Zack said and Trini nodded in agreement.

"We won't win," Billy spoke up and the group, sans Jason, turned to him in surprise at his statement.

"What?" Zack asked.

"The five of us will not be enough against them... and if they get the coin... we can't win," Billy said.

"I can't believe you are saying that Billy," Trini said.

"I'm sorry... but I've been thinking and Jason's plan is the best one we have," Billy said.

"We can't ask Tommy to do that," Trini said vehemently shaking her head.

"If we use up the coin and take it out of the equation, at least we know the Zeo Crystal is safe," Jason said.

"What about Tommy, if we send him out there to fight them and his powers fail..." Zack said as he moved to stand beside of Trini.

"We'll be with him, the six of us," Jason replied.

"It's a moot point though, Alpha just said there isn't enough power for him to morph anyway," Kim added.

"Rangers," Zordon spoke to get the attention of the group. All turned to him. "I can infuse the coin with enough power to allow a morph."

"So you think we should do this?" Trini asked.

"I think we should propose the offer to Tommy," Zordon answered.

"I don't..." Trini began before letting out a big sigh. She knew that they were out of options but she had a bad feeling about the plan. She turned to Jason.

"I wouldn't suggest it if we had any other way," Jason said to her.

"I know but... it just feels wrong," Trini replied. Jason nodded in understanding.

"So time's almost up," Billy said as he glanced down at the watch on his wrist.

"Can you teleport Tommy here?" Zack asked, glancing from Zordon to Alpha.

"No... he doesn't seem to be wearing his communicator," Alpha replied as he turned from the control panel back to the teens.

"Teleport me to him," Jason said.

"Okay," Alpha said with a nod as he turned back to the control panel. Jason glanced over at Zack who had a hoodie on.

"Can I borrow?" Jason asked as he gestured to Zack.

"Sure," Zack replied as he slipped the garment off and passed it to Jason to give him some cover.

"I'm ready," Jason said before he disappeared in a flash of red.

(****)

Tommy opened his eyes from his mediation. He took in the sight of the lake in front of him. The mid-day sun burned bright and reflected off the water. He felt a change in the air around him and heard a familiar crackle of energy. He uncrossed his legs and stood up on the dock he had been sitting on. He turned around to greet his visitor.

"Jason," Tommy spoke as he approached him.

"Hey," Jason returned the greeting before stopping his steps.

"Is everything okay?" Tommy asked.

"Not really," Jason answered honestly.

"I heard there was trouble yesterday... not a lot of details but... it didn't sound good," Tommy stated.

"Rita... she's back," Jason said. He noted the confused look that fell over Tommy's face at his words.

"No... I watched her die," Tommy rebutted.

"Yeah... I know... but somehow he brought her back," Jason said.

"She... she's working with him again?" Tommy questioned.

"Unfortunately," Jason replied.

"Wow..." Tommy digested the new information as a wave of disappointment came over him.

"Hey... listen," Jason said. "We need your help."

"My help?" Tommy questioned. "I don't understand, what can I do?"

"Here," Jason said as he opened his hand to reveal the green power coin. Tommy's eyes went down to it and then back up to Jason.

"Why... it's... what's going on?" Tommy asked. "It's powerless."

"It's not," Jason stated. "Zedd and Rita have given us an ultimatum, that we ever give them this or they are going to start destroying everything and... we don't know if we can stop them."

"But... you say the coin is not powerless, but I felt the power leave me?" Tommy replied.

"There is enough power left in it that if Rita gets her hands on it... she can gain access to the ship... and the crystal..." Jason explained.

"I get that but what can I do with it?" Tommy questioned.

"Zordon says he can infuse it with enough power to allow you to morph... once," Jason said.

"And then...?" Tommy asked.

"You use the power up... then we know the ship is safe," Jason answered. Tommy nodded as he considered the plan. "You don't have to do this... but..."

"I'm in," Tommy said as he reached down and took the coin from Jason.

"Are you sure?" Jason asked as he watched Tommy close his fist tight around the coin.

"Yeah... they can't be allowed to get that crystal," Tommy replied. Jason nodded in agreement.

"Then let's do this," Jason said.

(****)

Tommy looked down at his hands. He smiled as the green armor flowed over them. He felt a high rush through his body the likes he had never attained in any other way. He clenched his fists and turned to the rest of the team.

"How are you feeling?" Jason asked.

"Amazing," Tommy answered.

"Your powers will be in overdrive, due to the charge Tommy... but be careful, it will not last," Zordon explained from his position above the Rangers.

"Got it," Tommy said. He glanced over at Trini, they made eye contact. He made his way over to her and powered down. "Can we talk?"

With a nod, the two made their way out of the room into the medical bay.

"Listen..." Tommy began.

"It's okay, Tommy," Trini interrupted him. "You don't have to say anything."

"I want to," Tommy said. "I regret the way I left."

"You needed to get away from this... I get it," Trini replied.

"Yeah... but still," Tommy began. "Leaving things the way I did, it never felt right."

"Tommy..." Trini began. "What we had..."

"Had?" Tommy questioned the past-tense, although he knew he had no reason to.

"Don't," Trini said softly.

"I'm sorry," Tommy replied he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"We decided... when you came to tell me you were leaving... that it was over," Trini explained. Tommy nodded. He remembered the conversation vividly.

"I remember," Tommy said. There was silence between them for a few moments. "Are you sure we didn't make a mistake?"

Trini looked up at him. She made the mistake of looking into his eyes and at that moment what certainty she did have was muddled.

"I don't..." Trini began. "I don't know."

"Me either," Tommy confessed.

"But you left... and I... didn't give you a reason to stay," Trini stated.

"No... Trini..." Tommy began.

"It's time," Jason's voice from the doorway stopped the conversation. Tommy turned to look at Jason and back at Trini. She backed away from him slowly before turning and picking up the pace as she headed to the doorway.

Tommy wanted to call after her but knew it was too late. He had to shift his focus on the fight. Tommy took a deep breath and then followed the path she took until he entered the room to see the other Rangers morphed and waiting for him. Within a flash his armor covered him and he joined the lineup.

"Alright... stick together, no one gets separated and Tommy..." Jason began.

"I'll be fine... don't worry about me," Tommy interrupted him. He realized his words came off more combative than he meant them. "Just... I don't want anyone to be off their game worrying about me... when the powers are gone, I'm out of there."

"Okay..." Jason responded. He glanced down the line at the rest of the group. With a nod, they all teleported out together.


	9. Until it's Gone

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers and the characters within, not I.

"Tommy!" Trini called out as she watched the Green Ranger fall to the ground. The surprise of him had given the team an upper hand for a time. Once Zedd, Rita, and Goldar realized what was happening they had slowly begun to turn the tide on the team again.

Currently, Trini found herself flying through the air, courtesy of an attack by Goldar. She had her eyes on Tommy as he fought to get to his feet, even as she came crashing down on her chest on the hard asphalt.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked as he made his way over to Tommy and helped him back to his feet.

"I've been better," Tommy replied honestly.

"Maybe it's time you..." Jason started to suggest. Tommy vehemently shook his head.

"No... there is still power," Tommy countered. He suddenly pushed Jason down as a blast from Zedd's staff hit him squarely in the chest and knocked him to the ground. Jason turned to find Tommy and saw him lying on the ground with Zedd standing over him.

"Give me the coin... last chance," Zedd snarled as he picked the Green Ranger off the ground by the throat.

"Never..." Tommy's reply was bold but his words were choked out.

"Have it your way," Zedd responded before slamming Tommy hard back to the ground. He moved his staff to his throat.

"Nooo!" Jason called out as he got to his feet. He started to dash towards Tommy but was cut off by a charging Goldar. The force of the tackled sent Jason back into Kimberly who was also racing to get to Tommy.

Trini watched as the energy began to crackle around Zedd's staff. She fought to get to her feet just as Rita slammed her own staff across her back and knocked her back flat out. Trini looked up at Rita as she attempted to fight through the pain.

"He'll... kill... him," Trini got out before collapsing fully. Rita glanced over to see the scene unfolding. Jason and Kimberly were in a heap together. Goldar was currently mauling both the Blue and Black Rangers. And Zedd stood over a defenseless Tommy, charging his staff for what would likely be a fatal blow.

Rita's mind was racing as she watched the armor flicker in and out on Tommy's body. He was writhing and attempting to summon what strength he had left. Zedd's body glowed a bright shade of red, as it did when he was angry or even joyful. Rita wasn't sure which he was currently but it didn't matter.

"Wait!" Rita called out as she raced over and batted his staff off Tommy's chest with her own. Zedd turned to her, his body glowing a blinding shade of red now.

"What!?" Zedd snarled.

"If you kill him... we'll never get the power," Rita reasoned.

"He's not going to give it to us anyway," Zedd countered. Rita turned to Tommy and she knew that much was true. Tommy would die fighting. She learned that about him in their shared captivity.

"Give us the coin... save your life," Rita implored Tommy as he tried to roll over onto his side to gather his bearings.

"I..." Tommy hesitated. He looked at Zedd and then up at Rita. "I can't do that."

"You see..." Zedd began. "If he won't give it to us... then I have no more use of him."

Zedd's staff began to charge again. Rita closed her eyes. She felt helpless. She didn't want to see Tommy die. Something about him... it reminded her of what she had lost all those years ago when she walked away from the Rangers. She couldn't fight Zedd though. She knew this. Still, she gripped her staff tighter and opened her eyes prepared to face him.

"Ah!" Zedd called out in pain as a laser blasted him. Rita turned in surprised to see the Pink Ranger's Zord flying overhead. She glanced behind it to see the rest of them were joining the fight as well. The Rangers had recovered and were now entering their Zords. Rita turned back to Tommy.

"Get out of here," Rita said quietly to him.

"That's... not my mission," Tommy said as he finally made it to his feet.

"Don't..." Rita's voice was nearly begging him now as she watched him brandish his dagger. Rita turned to see Zedd was finally making it back to his feet with the help of Goldar. The ground beneath her began to shake as the newly formed Megazord was now mere feet away from them.

Tommy charged at Zedd with his dagger set to do maximum damage. He batted Goldar away first with a kick and then moved in topple Zedd with his dagger over his throat.

"I've been waiting on this for awhile," Tommy said through gritted teeth as he pressed the dagger in enough to pierce the alien's flesh.

"Then do it..." Zedd mocked him. "You won't."

"I will," Tommy said. "I... don't have anything to lose."

"Then give in... do it," Zedd taunted once more. Tommy felt a tear of anger and frustration form in his eye and he blinked it away before tensing his muscles in preparation for delivering the fatal stab. He was suddenly struck by a blinding light from behind and everything went black.

"Tommy!" Jason called from his spot in the Megazord as it towered over the scene below. He watched in horror as Rita blasted Tommy from behind with her staff and he crumpled forward onto Zedd. In an instant, his armor was gone and Zedd tossed his body aside like garbage.

The Megazord reached for its sword and was bringing it down at Lord Zedd in one motion. Before it could hit its target he vanished. Along with him went Rita and Goldar. The sword stopped just above the asphalt and within seconds the Rangers were leaping to the ground and Jason had scooped Tommy up into his arms.

( **24 Hours Late** r)

Jason looked behind him as he found the perfect rock to lean up against. He got comfortable and folded his arms. He looked out over the horizon at the sun as it began to disappear behind the nearby hillside. He took a deep breath and relished the cool air as it bathed the side of his face.

"Hey bro," Tommy's voice came from his left. Jason nodded in response to it. Soon he felt the presence of the slightly taller teen right next to him. He could see from the corner of his eye that Tommy had adopted a similar pose to his own.

"How are you feeling?" Jason asked.

"Like crap," Tommy replied with a small chuckle.

"I..." Jason paused.

"Don't," Tommy cut him off, sensing the approaching apology.

"You were almost killed," Jason protested.

"I wasn't," Tommy countered. Jason finally turned to look at him.

"It was a stupid idea," Jason stated.

"It worked," Tommy responded with a shrug and half smile.

"Yeah..." Jason said before letting out a big sigh. "But now... they are still out there... and you..."

"Well... that was the plan," Tommy replied.

"I just wish there was some way to... your powers bro... it shouldn't have to be like this," Jason said.

"Hey... I wish there was another way too... but we've been down this road before," Tommy stated. He reached over and placed a hand on Jason's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. Jason turned to him.

"So what are you going to do?" Jason asked as Tommy stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked out over the horizon.

"Heading back..." Tommy answered.

"With your uncle?" Jason questioned.

"Yeah," Tommy responded.

"For good?" Jason asked. There was a hesitation on Tommy's part.

"I... I don't know," Tommy answered honestly.

"Well... listen," Jason began. "You do whatever you feel like you got to do... get some rest... clear your head... you've earned it."

"Thanks, man," Tommy responded with a grateful smile.

"But... I think you'll find your way back here... to the team... Ranger or no Ranger," Jason stated.

"We'll see," Tommy reacted with a nod. "I uh... I'm going to go find the rest of the team and say my goodbyes."

"Okay," Jason responded as he straightened up to face Tommy and extended his hand. Tommy looked down at it and then back up at Jason and shook his head before pulling him into a tight hug. Jason returned it and then like that Tommy broke it and was walking away. Jason turned to resume his position against the rock.

(****)

Trini smiled as she smelled his cologne. She looked up from the book she was reading to see him standing on the bottom step of her porch stairs. She placed the book next to her on the chair and stood up to walk over to the top of the steps.

"Did you walk?" Trini asked as she looked at the driveway behind him.

"Yeah... uh... just felt like you know... having one last look around," Tommy responded.

"Last?" Trini questioned.

"Yeah," Tommy responded.

"Leaving again?" Trini inquired.

"I am," Tommy replied with a few nods of his head.

"Oh," Trini responded as she placed her hand on the nearby railing and began to absentmindedly run it across it.

"I'm sorry..." Tommy began. Trini looked up at him. "For... I... I feel like the way things went with us, it's um my..."

"No..." Trini dismissed this with a shake of her head. "I don't want you to feel that way."

"I don't... know how else to," Tommy responded.

"I thought we agreed that it's what is best for both of us?" Trini questioned. Tommy looked at her for a moment before looking down at the step he was standing on as he gathered his thoughts. Trini watched him and waited expectantly for his response. She felt a wave of feelings for him crash over her and she began to open her mouth to speak.

"Yeah... it's what's best," Tommy spoke first before she could get any words out. Trini felt a sadness overcome her at the words that she quickly pushed away.

"So... friends?" Trini asked.

"Of course," Tommy responded as he offered her a smile. She couldn't resist returning it. She moved a couple of steps down to stand on the step above his so their heights were now even. They both went for the hug at the same time. Trini closed her eyes as she felt his arms wrap tightly around her. She wasn't sure she was over Tommy. Maybe she never would be. But she had to believe it was for the best.

"When are you leaving?" Trini asked as they pulled apart.

"Tomorrow morning," Tommy answered.

"Packed?" Trini asked with a grin, suspecting the answer.

"Well... I... I kind of started... but..." Tommy replied.

"Need some help?" Trini inquired. Tommy's smile told her the answer.

"I could use some..." Tommy answered.

"Come on," Trini said as she hopped off the second step to the ground and turned to him to see that he was gonna follow.

(****)

Kimberly got closer to the mirror to inspect a cut below her eye. She winced as she applied some cream to it. It was a part of the job. But she really hated trying to explain to people why she suddenly looked like a prize fighter on the losing end of most of her fights from time to time. She would have to come up with some new excuses soon.

Kimberly stepped back and glanced down at her arms and her chest covered by a pink tank top. She searched for any more places that had not healed yet. She didn't find anything too noticeable but she did catch a glimpse of Jason standing in the doorway to her bedroom. It startled her briefly but once she recognized him she turned to him with a smile.

"Hey," Kim greeted him. She saw that his posture was slumped and his hands were stuffed into his pockets. "You okay?"

"Your family coming back anytime soon?" Jason asked with a gesture towards the hallway he was standing half in.

"Not for awhile I don't think," Kim replied. He nodded and then pointed to her bed.

"Do you mind?" Jason questioned. She shook her head to indicate she didn't and watched as he walked over and lied down on it with his feet still on the ground and his hands resting on his chest. She smiled as she walked over to lied down next to him.

"You are not okay," Kim suggested. He turned to her and after a moment he smiled.

"I am now," Jason replied. Kim rolled onto her side and moved her hand across his chest to take his into hers.

"Wanna talk about it?" Kim questioned studying his deep blue eyes.

"No..." Jason replied. "I just want to be here... with you."

"We can do that," Kim replied as she moved in to give him a soft kiss. She pulled away and saw him looking at the cut on her face. "It's nothing."

"It's never nothing when you are hurt," Jason countered.

"Don't worry," Kim responded, crinkling her nose at him. It got the desired response as he cracked a smile.

"I love you," Jason said. The sincerity in his voice struck Kimberly.

"I love you too," She responded before resting her head on his chest.


	10. Relentless

Disclaimer: Saban/Hasbro owns Power Rangers and the characters within, not I.

3 Months Later...

Jason looked down at the compass in his hand and then back up to the group standing in front of him, waiting expectantly. He furrowed his brow and looked past them to the wooded area surrounding the group. He gave a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"So... is this the right place?" Zack questioned crossing his arms.

"It is supposed to be," Jason responded.

"I don't like this," Trini reacted, looking around nervously.

"Yeah... I mean... we are kind of sitting ducks here," Billy agreed.

"We've fought these things before," Jason countered.

"Not like this one..." Billy replied quickly, his tone very matter-of-factly.

"Well... I mean... we don't even really know what we are up against," Jason stated.

"It's another creation of Rita and Zedd... what more is there to know really?" Zack questioned with a shrug. "They turn something into a monster intent on killing us and anyone it comes across and we get sent to save it... same old song and dance."

"Yeah," Jason responded with a nod as he considered Zack's words. He could see it on him and the rest of the team. They were exhausted. These constant battles had gone on all summer long and now were moving into the fall and the start of the school year once again.

"Let's just keep moving... we will eventually have to come across it," Kimberly suggested. The group started to move through the heavy woods, all but Jason. Kimberly turned back to him and saw his mind was a million miles away. She walked back and placed a hand on his wrist. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing... let's move," Jason responded as he offered her his best reassuring smile before moving to catch up with the others. Kimberly watched him for a moment before catching up herself.

"This thing... it was made from a wolf?" Trini questioned, she clearly was the most unnerved of the group, judging by her body language and jumpiness.

"That's what Alpha said," Billy replied, his sense of uneasiness nearly just as evident.

"I don't like that," Trini replied. "I've got a bit of a phobia..."

"Hadn't noticed," Zack quipped with a grin, garnering him an eye roll from Trini.

"Do we have to destroy it?" Kim asked.

"Of course," Jason replied looking straight ahead.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked, in Kim's direction.

"It's just... I mean... it's not these creatures fault that Zedd and Rita keep doing this," Kimberly explained.

"True... but what's the alternative?" Zack countered. Kim nodded and sought out Jason's face again. He was still looking ahead, stoic expression. Suddenly he stopped and on instinct, the rest of the group followed suit.

"What is it, Bossman?" Trini questioned, as she sunk back into Jason.

"Listen," Jason replied, his voice barely above a whisper. The rest of the team strained to hear what he did.

"I hear it..." Billy was the first to speak up. "Rustling?"

"No," Jason rebutted with a shake of his head. "Breathing."

"Bre..." Zack began to speak, but Jason's hand coming up stopped him. Zack followed Jason's eyes as they raised and it was then he saw it, in the tree branch directly above them. It looked like a werewolf. No other way to describe it. Ripped right out of a horror film. Only very real and very close. Zack swallowed the lump inside his throat.

"Guys..." Trini started to sense the dread on both Jason and Zack. Zack moved quickly to put a hand over her mouth and moved closer to her ear.

"Don't panic... don't.. panic," Zack's whisper was meant to calm her, but it seemed to be doing the opposite.

"Everyone... morph," Jason's voice was barely audible. The team recognized the command fully however when they saw the red armor encase Jason. They followed suit.

"Move!" Zack commanded as he grabbed Trini and rolled clear. Jason pushed Billy into Kimberly and the two got clear just as the wolf leaped down and crashed into Jason, pinning him to the ground.

"Jason!" Kimberly reacted instinctively upon seeing him in peril. She raced over to grab the creature around the neck. It stood up from its attempt to maul the Red Ranger and focused on removing the grip around its neck.

"Help?" Kim asked as she felt her grip being broken. Zack got to her first and kicked the creature in the chest. It stumbled back into a tree, squishing Kimberly between the two. She let go and slumped to the ground. The wolf turned to her with fang's at the ready but it was hit from the side by a tackle from Billy.

Jason sat up from the ground and shook the cobwebs clear from his head. He looked over to see the rest of the team attempting to subdue the wolf creature, all the while trying to avoid its jaws and claws. He cursed and turned over and slammed his fist in the ground. He stood up and summoned his sword.

Zack landed nearby to Jason and was slow to stir. Jason could hear the labored breathing from him and he knew it was not from the battle, at least not this one. It was compounded from all of them. Jason felt a rage rise up in him and without thinking he was charging the creature. Within seconds the full weight of it slumped forward into his arms as Jason's eyes focused on the sword sticking out the other side of it.

Jason felt the last breath leave the beast and he pushed it forward to the ground and retracted his sword. He hesitantly looked over to see Kimberly with her head hanging down and Billy bent forward trying to catch his breath. He glanced behind him to see Trini helping Zack to his feet, both of them looking in his direction.

"It's over..." Jason said, before letting out a sigh. "Everyone... go home."

"Jason?" Billy questioned the demeanor of his friend. Jason didn't respond and disappeared in a flash of red.

(****)

"I don't know... I can't get him to answer," Kimberly said as she lowered her phone and slipped it back into her pocket.

"It's not like him at all," Billy said before taking a long drink from a water bottle and then sitting out on the porch railing in front of him.

"Has he been acting funny lately or anything?" Trini asked as she rubbed a sore shoulder from her place on the porch swing next to Zack.

"No... I mean..." Kimberly considered the question. "I guess... I mean... all of us have kind of been out of it lately haven't we?"

"How do you mean?" Zack questioned.

"Tired," Billy surmised.

"Yes," Kim agreed.

"Yes... I've been very tired," Billy stated. "These monster attacks... they are almost every day now."

"I guess it has been pretty taxing," Zack added. "But what do you think that has to do with Jason?"

"I just... I know how he is..." Kim responded. "He... he still blames himself for what happened with Tommy... and now..."

"He sees us wore down..." Trini finished the thought. Kim nodded. "He's blaming himself for that too."

"I know he is," Kim replied.

"He shouldn't do that, we are all in this together," Zack said with a dismissive shake of his head. "And I know he is exhausted too... I can see that."

"The fight today..." Billy began, garnering all the eyes to him. "I've never seen him that way... so... emotionless... cold."

"Yeah me neither," Trini agreed.

"What can we do?" Billy questioned, mostly in Kim's direction.

"I don't know..." Kim answered honestly. "I've tried to convince him that he's not to blame for anything, and I know that deep down he knows it's true..."

"Just... a lot of responsibility on all of us," Zack said. "But him most of all as the leader."

"Yeah," Kim said as she pulled her phone out of her pocket again, hoping for any sign from him. Her heart sank when she saw nothing.

(****)

"Have the Rangers reported in from the fight?" Zordon questioned of Alpha who was working at the control panel beneath his field of vision.

"Zack did," Alpha replied.

"Mission was a success?" Zordon questioned.

"Yeah... yeah, it was a success," Jason's voice from the entryway garnered the attention of both in the room.

"Jason," Alpha greeted him.

"I detect by your tone, that something is wrong?" Zordon questioned, moving along to wall to be closer to the Red Ranger. Jason took a deep breath as he considered his mentor. He shook his head and turned, losing his nerve to speak. "What is it, Jason?"

"It's..." Jason stopped and turned back to Zordon. "The team... we..."

"Are tired?" Zordon asked. Jason lifted his eyes up to him and nodded. Zordon's gaze shifted over to Alpha momentarily before returning to Jason. "I've noticed... we both have."

"Listen... I know we got to suck it up... and fight... it's not that... it's," Jason paused.

"You have to stop blaming yourself, Jason," Zordon said. His words caused Jason's eyes to move from the center of the room back up to the wall. He started to protest, but something in him knew that it would be useless to do so with Zordon. "Tommy... was not your fault... the attacks... are not your fault..."

"But you made me the leader," Jason replied.

"I did..." Zordon agreed. "And I'd do it again, and again."

"As the leader... how can I not feel responsible?" Jason questioned.

"It's not easy..." Zordon stated. "I felt very much the same way you did... under my watch, I lost a team member and friend... to the darkness... and I watched the rest of my team die... and the world came crashing down around me as I took my last breath."

Jason considered Zordon's words and even through the digitalized projection on the wall he could see the change in his expression as he spoke.

"How do you... I mean..." Jason wasn't sure how to ask what he wanted.

"It's not easy," Zordon replied. "Some days... the memories are fresh and the hurt just as much so..."

Zordon moved around the wall to be more center of the room. Jason moved a few steps closer.

"But I live with it... because I know in my heart that I gave it the very best that I had..." Zordon continued. His eyes moved over to Jason. "And I know in my heart that you are too... that's why you are feeling the way you are."

"I don't know what else we can do," Jason spoke. "We fight... we win... but it doesn't stop... they don't stop."

Jason turned from Zordon to look at the center console where the team first morphed together.

"I want it to stop... I want them to be able to catch their breath... I don't wanna..." Jason lost his voice and there was silence. After a moment he turned back to Zordon. "I can't lose any of them."

"Jason," Alpha's voice from Jason almost startled him, if it had not been for the softer tone of it. Jason turned to the robot. "We won't let that happen... trust us..."

"I do," Jason replied with a nod.

"And trust yourself and your team," Zordon added.

"I do," Jason responded.

"So do we," Alpha said as he reached up and patted Jason the shoulder.

"We know that Rita and Zedd as a team... are too much for what we have right now... they are determined to wear us down," Zordon stated.

"Doing a good job of it," Jason commented.

"Indeed," Zordon agreed. "So we are working on something right now... to even the odds."

"What do you mean?" Jason questioned.

"Just trust us... it's too soon to give the details, but just hang on... we'll turn the tide soon I promise," Zordon responded. Jason nodded a hopeful gesture.

"We'll keep fighting... trust that," Jason replied before he turned to leave.

(****)

Kimberly fought the urge to toss her phone into the sea in front of her. Her frustration continued to grow as she still had not heard from Jason. She was almost angry at him now. He had to know how worried she'd be. She was determined to cuss him when he finally did respond.

"I'm sorry," Jason's voice from behind Kimberly made her forget her anger. She smiled as she turned to see him standing on the beach behind her. She fought the smile and attempted to show her displeasure with him on her face. "I didn't mean to just go off the grid."

"But you did," Kim replied.

"Yeah," Jason agreed with a nod, before settling his gaze on the sand between them.

"Why?" Kim inquired, she crossed her arms. The hurt at his actions, starting to return.

"Honestly?" Jason responded. Kim nodded. "You probably already know."

"Jason... you..." Kim began.

"I know... I know..." Jason cut her off gently. "It's a bad habit."

"It is," Kim agreed.

"It comes from a good place I guess... I just," Jason replied and shrugged his shoulders.

"I know it does," Kim said. "You care about us..."

"I love you," Jason corrected her. His words caused a grin to threaten to form on her lips again. "All of you guys... it's more than care..."

"We love you too," Kim replied. "So you can't go shutting us out like that."

"I know..." Jason agreed before taking a hesitant step to close the gap between them. "Won't happen again.

"Promise?" Kim questioned as she too took a step.

"Promise," Jason responded as he wrapped his arms around her and her head found its place just below his neck. They were content to stay in this position as the only sounds were those of the waves crashing on the beach below them.

(****)

Trini smiled as she read the message from Kim. She was glad to hear that Jason had come around and things seemed to be okay again. She placed her phone down on the bed, slipped her shirt off and tossed it in the basket in the corner of the room. She walked over to the mirror to examine her shoulder. She saw the slightest hint of bruising.

She reached up and began to rub the shoulder just as her phone began to ring. She considered letting it go to voicemail to continue her attention to her pain. At the last minute, she spun around and scooped the phone off the bed. She wasn't expecting to see who was calling and hurriedly accepted the call before it ended.

"Tommy?" Trini spoke.

"Hey," Tommy's voice came through the phone. She had not spoken to him in weeks.

"What's up?" Trini questioned, curious about the nature of the call.

"Just..." Tommy paused. "How is everyone?"

"We are good... tired... but good," Trini replied.

"I've been hearing about all the attacks... it's crazy," Tommy responded.

"Yeah, basically daily now," Trini replied before she sat down on the edge of the bed. "What about you... how are you?"

"I'm..." Tommy paused once more. "I don't know to explain it... I guess it's why I'm calling you."

"What is it?" Trini inquired, concern trickling into her voice.

"It's just... lately... I've been feeling weird," Tommy explained.

"Weird?" Trini asked, furrowing her brow. "Weird how?"

"I don't know how to explain it," Tommy answered. "Like... I've been getting these... I've been having these moments where it feels like I'm morphing again but I'm not."

"I don't understand," Trini reacted.

"Yeah, me either really," Tommy replied. There was a moment of silence.

"Maybe you should come and talk to Zordon?" Trini suggested.

"No... I don't think... I mean it's probably nothing... just some residual stuff or something," Tommy dismissed the notion.

"One of us could come to get you... I could," Trini offered.

"No... no... it's fine," Tommy replied. "It's nothing... I don't even know why I called."

"Oh..." Trini replied, struggling to not find the words at least a little biting.

"I didn't mean it that way," Tommy clarified, sensing her feelings. "I just mean, I don't know why I bothered you with it."

"You didn't bother me," Trini replied. "It's good to hear from you again... you hardly text back."

"I know... I'm sorry," Tommy replied.

"Don't be... I'm sure you are busy getting used to a new school," Trini said. "I know what that's like."

"Yeah... but it's no excuse to not keep in touch with my friends," Tommy replied. Trini smiled.

"So... you wanna tell me about it?" Trini asked. "The new school..."

"You got time?" Tommy asked.

"Of course," Trini replied as she settled back onto her pillow.

"Well in that case... where do I even begin?" Tommy responded with an amused chuckle.


	11. Chosen

Chosen

Disclaimer: Saban owns Power Rangers and the characters within, not I.

Tommy glanced out across the ocean in front of him. He focused on no spot in particular and got lost in thought. His gaze moved momentarily down the shoreline in the direction of Angel Grove. He blinked away a few thoughts about it and then turned his head back to the ocean in front of him.

Weak. Tommy felt weak. Unbalanced. For weeks. He had seen a doctor to no avail. His mom had fussed over him and told him it was stress. Maybe it was. But it was more than that. Tommy had been stressed before. Whatever he was feeling now went beyond that.

Tommy looked around for anything to lean on. He found nothing so he slowly sat down onto the sand and pulled his knees up. Maybe it was vertigo. Maybe it was some sort of inner ear thing. The doctor had ruled all of those things out but maybe they were wrong.

Tommy closed his eyes and tried to focus on anything but the way he felt. Even with his eyes closed, he felt his body wanting to sway to one side or the other. He would lie down but he feared in doing so he might black out again and it might not be the best place for it.

Tommy's hand moved instinctively to where his communicator once rested, strapped to his wrist. It was a habit he found he could not break. He found nothing but skin and clasped his hands together. He cursed a few times under his breath as he tried to will the way the feeling that had come over him.

It had to be something to do with his powers. It's all it could be. He should probably visit Zordon. He knew that. Truthfully, Tommy was really trying to leave that life behind. Not because he didn't care. But because he cared too much. Adjusting to life without the power had been far harder than he had guessed. To go back to Zordon would undo any progress he had made.

Black. Everything was suddenly black. Tommy blinked his eyes a few times to see he was lying on the ground looking up at the starry sky. He didn't remember lying down. He started to sit up but the blackness overtook everything once more.

"No."

(****)

"It's a nice night tonight," Zack commented as he gazed up at the stars from his position sitting on top of his favorite abandoned train car.

"Yep," Billy replied from his spot next to him. Zack turned to him just as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. Zack watched him for several moments before he glanced down at Jason who was sitting by the fire on the ground below them. Jason glanced up and gave him a half smile, to which Zack responded in kind before turning back to Billy.

"He seems to be in a better mood," Zack said with a nudge at Billy and gesture down to Jason.

"I think he's coming around," Billy responded as he glanced down at Jason who was absentmindedly stoking the fire.

"I'm glad, the whole group vibe has been off... since..." Zack paused.

"Yeah... but I think things are looking up," Billy said as he turned his attention up to the sky to study what constellations he could find.

"I hope things can finally return to normal," Zack stated, half to Billy and half to himself.

"I'm sure they will..." Billy responded without moving his gaze.

Zack pulled out his phone and saw he had a text from Trini. "How goes it?" Zack grinned as he typed out a response. "Quiet... but good... you?"

(****)

"So he sounded weird?" Kimberly asked as looked at Trini sitting in the passenger seat next to her.

"Yep..." Trini replied with a nod. "At first... but after a while... everything seemed okay."

"And he didn't say what was wrong?" Kimberly questioned.

"Nope, just that he felt funny," Trini answered before picking up a cup from the center console and getting a drink from the straw. After it made the sound to indicate it was almost empty she plopped it back into the cupholder and glanced outside the window to watch the sights of downtown Angel Grove go by her.

"What is it?" Kimberly asked from next to her. Trini just shook her head.

"Nothing," Trini replied.

"I don't know if I believe that," Kim countered. This prompted Trini to turn to her.

"It's not that," Trini said.

"That?" Kim reacted. Trini raised her eyebrows at her before squinting her eyes.

"Don't... you know what I meant... and what I meant was exactly what you were thinking," Trini said.

"I won't say anything then," Kim relented and the car fell into silence. Trini glanced back at Kim and to the road in front of them a few times before she cleared her throat. Kim's eyes moved over to her in response.

"Maybe I am just feeling... nostalgic," Trini finally broke the silence. Kim nodded.

"It's natural," Kim responded.

"I am not feeling things like that... feelings again... just nostalgia... and I worry about him, he is our friend," Trini elaborated.

"Got it," Kim said with another nod.

"I am not lying," Trini said.

"I didn't say you were," Kim countered with a half grin.

"I just hope he's okay," Trini said before turning her head and gazing at the passing scenery once more.

(****)

Tommy opened his eyes to see he was no longer looking at the stars. His view was now that of a grey and cracked ceiling. He felt sick all of the sudden as the realization hit him. He tried to stand but the vertigo was stronger than he had ever felt it. His head fell back to the hard ground and he closed his eyes in a grimace.

"Get up," the command harsh, the voice harsher. Tommy opened his eyes and turned to see Lord Zedd standing at the doorway leading into the small room he found himself in. Tommy glanced behind him to see Rita standing in the hallway. She was avoiding eye contact with him. "Now."

"What am I doing here?" Tommy questioned as he fought his way to his feet and fell over to a nearby wall.

"What is wrong with you?" Zedd asked as he watched the former Ranger with curiosity.

"Answer my question first," Tommy responded as he straightened himself up.

"I give the demands here," Zedd said as he stepped into the room and blocked out the doorway with his large frame.

"Whatever," Tommy replied. He was struggling to stay conscious and didn't have the strength or willpower to verbally spar with Zedd.

"Something is wrong with him," Zedd said as he turned to face Rita who had inched closer to the doorway.

"What are you doing to him?" Rita questioned. Zedd cocked his head slightly at her tone.

"I have done nothing but brought him here," Zedd replied.

"I'm fine... but why am I here?" Tommy questioned as he rested his back against the wall and leaned his head forward.

"It's your magic... you have been grooming him," Rita said as she moved to stand next to Zedd.

"It should not be having this effect on him," Zedd responded as he eyed Tommy.

"Well it clearly is," Rita said.

"Listen..." Tommy started to speak but everything went black again.

(****)

"You guys hungry?" Kimberly's voice rang out across the makeshift campsite, prompting the three guys gathered around the fire to turn in her direction.

"Always," Zack responded as he jumped to his feet and grabbed a couple of bags from her hands. Jason did the same with Trini as the two girls then found their spots around the fire.

"Did you get the stuff for smores?" Billy questioned eyeing the bags.

"Yep," Trini answered.

"Hershey's?" Billy continued.

"Yes," Trini replied again as she produced them from the bag.

"The large marshmallows?" Billy questioned as he peaked into the bag that had been placed next to him.

"The large ones," Kim answered as she tossed a bag of marshmallows in his direction. He caught them and grinned.

"Sweet," Billy replied as he opened the bag and prepared to make his treat.

"So what have you guys been talking about?" Kim asked as she sat down next to Jason and leaned into him. He put his arm around her.

"Girls of course," Jason answered with a wry smile. Kim just rolled her eyes and matched his smile.

"Well don't stop on our account," Trini said from her place across from the couple. Jason looked up to see her smiling at him.

(****)

Tommy felt a sense of deja vu as he blinked his eyes open once again. This time his surroundings did not shock him and he rolled over and began to get up from the ground. He found himself lying on a cot this time instead of the cold ground. He furrowed his brow in confusion for a moment before sitting up. To his relief, his vertigo seemed to have subsided.

"Hey," Rita's voice from the doorway prompted Tommy's attention to turn to her.

"What am I doing here?" Tommy questioned, dispensing with any pleasantries. Rita took a deep breath before moving to sit next to Tommy on the cot. Tommy instinctively tensed up and scooted away.

"He has plans for you," Rita answered.

"Plans?" Tommy prodded. Rita turned to him.

"He wants to make you a Ranger again... his Ranger," Rita said. Tommy immediately shook his head.

"Not gonna happen," Tommy stated forcefully.

"He... you can't stop it," Rita responded.

"I will... I can't go back to that," Tommy said. He started to stand but feared his strength leaving him again so he leaned his head back on the wall behind him. He moved his gaze over to see Rita watching him. "What?"

"Something is wrong with you," Rita commented.

"I'm fine," Tommy countered.

"No you are not," Rita replied.

"It's like you said... Zedd is doing something to me," Tommy said. Rita shook her head.

"Maybe," Rita said, her voice quieter. "It shouldn't be doing this to you... unless..."

"Unless what?" Tommy inquired as she had trailed off.

"There is no time," Rita said as she stood up and moved toward the door. She peered out in the hall and then turned back to Tommy. "We have to get you out of here."

"What?" Tommy was genuinely surprised. This time he found the strength to stand. "Why... why would you?"

"I have no choice... but you... I won't let that be your reality," Rita replied. She locked eyes with Tommy before turning back to the hallway. She motioned for him. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Tommy asked he moved to her hesitantly.

"Just follow me," Rita responded.

(****)

"What's wrong Alpha?" Zordon questioned as he watched the robot move from console to console frantically.

"I can't find him," Alpha replied.

"How can that be?" Zordon questioned.

"I don't know... I had a lock on him and then he was gone," Alpha answered.

"This is not good," Zordon said. "The power... if we do not transfer it... it will be too unstable... the ship can't hold it."

"I know... I don't know what to do," Alpha said as he threw his arms up and turned to his mentor.

(****)

"Where are we?" Tommy asked as he steadied himself on the wall. He watched as Rita opened a door and suddenly Tommy couldn't breathe. He realized she had opened the door to the roof of the palace. He started to speak but in an instant, Rita's hand moved in front of his face and he saw a green halo form around his head.

"That will give you oxygen, now come on," Rita said as she grabbed his arm and led him out onto the roof of the palace. Tommy felt the weakness again and he used her arm to steady himself. Rita turned to him and helped him from falling.

"Why here?" Tommy questioned as he looked out over the surface of the moon.

"He is less likely to detect us and block it," Rita countered.

"Block what?" Tommy asked. Rita shook her head and raised her hand. Her staff materialized into it and she held it over him.

"Get to Zordon... quickly," Rita said. Tommy started to respond but a green flash overtook him.

(****)

Tommy moved through the trees. He recognized his location. Angel Grove park. He used all of the strength he could muster to find a path and began to jog down it. He knew the mines were not too far and he prayed he'd have the strength to make it. He stopped as a realization hit him.

Tommy reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out his cell phone. He pulled up the contacts and quickly pressed Jason's number. He started to move the phone up to his ear. But a blast hit the phone and it exploded in his hand. Tommy recoiled his now burning hand into his chest and looked around.

"Going somewhere?" Goldar questioned from the grass in front of him. He was lit dimly by the park lights and seemed even more menacing than usual.

"Why can't you people just leave me alone?!" Tommy shouted in frustration. He dropped into a slopped defensive stance as he battled the unsteady feeling in his body.

"If it were me... I'd just kill you where you stand and that would be that," Goldar replied. "But that's not what Lord Zedd has requested of me."

"You will have to kill me... cause I'm not going back," Tommy countered.

"Oh... don't put the thought into my head," Goldar said as he brandished his sword. He flung it at Tommy, who managed to barely roll clear. He found himself on all fours and tried to raise his head. It was not cooperating. He finally raised it in time to see Goldar retrieve his sword from a nearby tree. Tommy got to his feet just as the golden behemoth charged him. Tommy tried to block the incoming onslaught but he could not.

(****)

"Something isn't right," Jason said as he looked down at his phone.

"Maybe he didn't mean to call," Zack suggested.

"I don't know... I heard something and then it went dead... and he won't pick up," Jason countered glancing up at the black-clad teen.

"What should we do?" Kim questioned.

"I think we..." Jason began to answer but suddenly the group were overtaken by their respective Ranger colors and were teleported away.

(****)

Tommy crashed hard into the back of a park bench. The wood shattered behind him and Tommy was starting to question if the bones in his back had not also done the same. He tried to get to his feet but felt hand around the back of his neck. He was pulled forcefully off the ground and found his feet dangling above the grass. Tommy fought to break the grip around his neck but he could not budge it.

"I should just kill you... say it was an accident..." Goldar sneered as he turned Tommy to face him. "You don't deserve any power... you only deserve death."

"Then... do it..." Tommy stated as he locked his gaze onto the sword that Goldar brandished. "Because I'd rather be dead than have any power from Zedd."

"Foolish," Goldar said as he moved the sword up to Tommy's throat. Heat radiated from it and Tommy felt the skin on his neck burning. He swallowed the pain and gritted his teeth.

"Come on you coward," Tommy taunted him. He stopped struggling and accepted his fate. He felt the sharp blade touch his throat. He knew he was bleeding now. He was fine with this. He had accepted this fate as being better than a tool for Zedd. Suddenly the blade moved from his throat and Tommy found himself being tossed to the ground. He rolled over and saw five familiar silhouettes approaching.

"Tommy!" Trini called out to him.

"You okay?" Zack asked him as they moved as close to him as they could without engaging Goldar.

"I'm... I don't know..." Tommy answered before a white light flashed in front his eyes and he shielded himself from it.

"Where did he go!?" Kim asked as she pointed to the ground where Tommy once lay.

"What did you do?!" Jason questioned as his sword materialized in his hand and he charged Goldar. Goldar got his own sword up to block the blow. The two were locked in a test of strength and wills as they pressed against each other.

"I did nothing... what did you do?!" Goldar snarled back at the Red Ranger. Goldar brought his knee up to Jason's midsection and caused separation between them. He backed up and stepped into a black hole behind him. Jason charged it but it closed before he could reach it.

"What is going on?" Trini asked as she raced over to Jason.

"I... I don't know... Tommy..." Jason looked around frantically for him.

"He said it wasn't him... I heard him," Billy said as the rest of the team approached the Red and Yellow Rangers.

"Yeah... then what was it?" Jason questioned.

(****)

"I should destroy you..." Zedd snarled as he loomed over Rita. He had backed her up to a wall and the whole throne room glowed red with his anger.

"Do you what you must," Rita said as she straightened up. Zedd should his head and the red glow subsided.

"No... no..." Zedd began. "You won't get off that easy witch."

Zedd backed away from her and gestured out toward the direction of earth.

"Go... " Zedd growled.

"Go where?" Rita questioned.

"Find him... bring him back... and destroy everyone and everything in the process," Zedd commanded. Goldar entered the throne room and Rita looked at him. He started to move toward her but Zedd stepped in his path. He glanced back at Rita. "No... you do it alone."

Rita lowered her head for a brief moment before she took a deep breath and raised her staff. She stole one last look at Goldar before disappearing.

(****)

"We should get to Zordon... maybe he can tell us..." Billy began. A green flash to his right prompted him to stop. The Rangers turned to see Rita on a hillside next to them. She was backlit by the rising sun as she slowly lowered her staff.

"What do you want?" Kim asked as the team formed a line to counter her.

"Want has nothing to do with this," Rita answered. "I need Tommy... give him to me."

"Not a chance," Trini responded.

"Don't make me do this..." Rita said as she slowly began to raise her staff again.

"Do your worst," Trini said as her daggers materialized in her hand in response.


	12. Fight

Disclaimer: Hasbro/Saban owns the characters within, not I.

Trini didn't let Rita act first. She charged her with more speed than she had ever charged anything in her life. She got a boost by leaping off a nearby park bench and flying at Rita with her daggers extended in front of her. She reached her target in seconds but the sound of clanging metals nearly deafened her as her daggers connected with the glowing gold of Rita'a staff.

Rita backed up enough to kick the Yellow Ranger in the chest and watched as she flew back and shattered the bench she had just leaped from. Rita saw something out of her peripheral vision and sidestepped a kick by the Blue Ranger. She bashed him hard in the back with the bottom of her staff as he flew by her.

It was Zack who charged her next. He tackled her and they rolled across the grass. Rita got to her feet first and hit his helmeted face hard with a knee as he attempted to stand. The Black Ranger wobbled before Rita repeated the strike with more force and watched as the Ranger fell back and rolled from her.

Kimberly aimed her bow and fired a shot and watched as he is stuck in it's intended target. Rita cried out in pain as she reached into her side and pulled the arrow out. Her eyes seemed to glow green as she turned and threw the arrow back at Kimberly with a speed that Kim had thought was impossible. She managed to dodge it just in time to be hit with a blast of green energy in her chest that knocked the wind out of her even as she fell to the hard ground beneath her.

"We don't have to do this," Jason attempted to reason with Rita as he stepped in the path between her and Kimberly. He brandished his sword but kept his distance.

"You don't get it, do you?" Rita questioned in return. "This is all we can do."

Jason didn't have time to question the meaning before he was having to block an energy blast with his sword. He powered his sword up in return in an attempt to return the blast back at her. His attempt was unsuccessful and eventually, the blast broke through his barriers and he found himself on the ground looking up.

"I need Tommy..." Rita said as she stood over Jason and lowered the still powered up end of her staff over his visor.

"I... you know I can't give you what you want..." Jason replied.

"And you know I can't stop..." Rita responded.

"I know," Jason's voice was low and full of resolve. Rita blinked a few times and her expression softened momentarily. She quickly shook the sympathy from her mind and pressed the staff up against the visor.

"Give him to me... don't make me do this..." Rita said, her voice calm but determined. A dagger flew at her and she reached up and caught it without taking her eyes off of Jason. She threw it back and Jason cringed as he heard Trini call out in pain.

"I thought you had changed..." Jason questioned.

"I can't change... I don't have that luxury..." Rita responded. "One last chance... take me to him."

"Even if I knew where he was... I wouldn't," Jason stated. Green energy began to crackle down Rita's arm and then the length of her weapon.

"Rita!" Tommy's voice echoed across the park. Rita's eyes averted from Jason and he used the distraction to swat away the staff and roll clear into Kimberly who was waiting to help him to his feet. Both of them along with the rest of the group looked up to see a White suited Ranger standing just under a park light.

"Tommy?" Trini questioned as she began to approach him. A blast from Rita caused her to stop.

"You wanted me... here I am..." Tommy said as he brandished a sword. Rita eyed him up and down. Brilliant white, with hints of gold and black. A helmet white in the back but the front modeled like a golden tiger.

"What... what is this?" Rita asked with a gesture up and down him.

"It doesn't matter... I just need you to stop this," Tommy replied.

"A new power?" Rita continued to question what she saw. She began to circle Tommy. "I know of no such power... how?"

"I guess you don't know everything, Rita," Tommy responded.

"This is a trick," Rita commented as she stopped directly in front of him and turned to him.

"You can test me if you want but I'd rather you not," Tommy said as his grip tightened on the sword. "We don't have to fight... you gave up your life for me once... I won't ask you to do that again... but you can join us and we can fight Zedd together."

"This would be true... and I wish it were true... but the hold he has over me... it can never be broken," Rita replied, her voice heavy with sorrow. "Whatever is happening with you... I have to bring you back with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Tommy countered.

"Very well," Rita replied. She took aim and fired a blast of energy at the center of the chest of the White Ranger. It connected but seemingly it was deflected from the shield on his chest. She took aim once more and used more energy. Instead of a hit, she saw the target disappear from in front of her.

Rita looked up in time to see the White Ranger coming down on her from above just as he slashed at her chest with his sword. She stumbled backward and gripped the gash across her armor. It was sparkling with white energy and it made her weak and nauseous. She took a few stepped back and furrowed her brow at the sword in Tommy's clutches.

"What kind of power is this?" Rita questioned. She saw that Tommy was not gonna answer and she charged him swinging her staff wildly. He batted it away each time with the saber and then he hit a stiff kick to her midsection that took her to her knees. She fumbled for her staff that had fallen to the ground and fired a blast at the White Ranger's leg. This connection seemed to affect him as he fell to his knees to match her posture.

Tommy got to his feet before Rita. He leaped at her with a kick that she dodged. She grabbed at his neck but he was able to bat it away and hit an elbow that rocked her. She blasted at him with her staff but he flipped away even as the ground was scorched beneath where he had been. Tommy looked to see the rest of the Rangers had recovered and now Rita was surrounded by the group.

"Give up Rita," Jason requested. This got her attention as she glanced around to recognize her predicament.

"I..." Rita hesitated. Before she could answer a black light opened up next to her and Zedd stepped through to stand next to her. His gaze was fixated on the White Ranger.

"You..." Zedd spoke as he pointed in Tommy's direction. "Zordon... you fool."

"What are you talking about?" Rita asked of him. Zedd glanced in her direction only momentarily before turning his attention back to the new Ranger in front of him.

"He has committed suicide, the old fool," Zedd continued the commentary.

"Zedd... what are you talking about?" Rita asked again. Zedd turned to her, his body began to glow red. Rita turned from him and focused on the other Rangers. Zedd turned back to Tommy.

"He has given you a power that will eventually drain the morphing grid..." Zedd stated as he held his staff up. "Only used once because it caused instability to such a degree that the grid was compromised."

"What are you saying?" Jason asked, his interest now piqued.

"It won't happen again," Tommy spoke up. "This time... it was transferred properly... and everything is fine."

"We shall see about that..." Zedd responded. "Either way... I'd very much like to make the power my own."

"If you know so much about it... you'd know that can never be possible," Tommy rebutted. Zedd's low growl seemed to suggest that Tommy had struck a nerve.

"If that is true..." Zedd began as he began to take steps toward the White Ranger. "Then I can't allow you to have it either."

"There is nothing you can do about that," Tommy replied. A simple chuckle from Zedd was followed by a powerful blast from his staff. Tommy felt the full brunt of the blow as even his new power couldn't keep him from flying backward. He saw the blackness envelope his body as he knew he had been purposely knocked into a portal.

The air changed and Tommy found himself falling now from a great height. He was able to turn his body to see he was falling directly towards the center of downtown Angel Grove. He couldn't stop the fall as his body crashed hard into the blacktop of the streets. Cars screeched to a halt directly before hitting him. Tommy shook the cobwebs and stood up to see the crowded streets.

"Everyone... get out of here... now!" The White Ranger called out. "It's not safe!"

Tommy glanced up just to in time to see Zedd lowering himself down from the same black hole he had just fallen from. Tommy glanced around to see the area was clearing and he breathed a small sigh of relief. He glanced up once more and readied himself for a fight with Zedd. He was surprised however when a red object came from the blackness from behind Zedd and zoomed past him in a free fall just as the hole closed.

"Jason..." Tommy spoke as he recognized the object as Jason. Tommy soon realized his friend has somehow gotten through the portal before it closed. Tommy leaped up into the air in an effort to catch Jason and prevent him from crashing much like he just had. Just as he had reached him and steadied him a blast from Zedd's staff hit them both and sent them flying in opposite directions.

Zedd landed on the ground and raised his staff. A red glow emanated from it even as a force of energy began to spread out from him and grow as it encircled what seemed to be half of the city.

(****)

"Jason!" Kimberly called out as she reached the black portal even as it closed in front of her. She looked around for any sight of him before turning back to the other Rangers.

"Where did they go?" Zack questioned as he ran over to her.

"I... they could be anywhere," Billy spoke up. Trini started to speak but a red glow approaching them caught her attention. She pointed to it.

"What is that?" Trini questioned. The group turned to see a red wall coming at them. It seemed to be passing through objects as it grew without doing any damage. The group began to step back even as it approached. It finally stopped just on the edge of the park.

"It looks like some kind of..." Billy paused as he started to step towards it.

"It's a forcefield," Rita chimed in from the left of the Ranger team. They all turned to her and readied themselves for a fight. She paid them no attention as she walked over to the wall and reached a hand up to it even as it crackled with red energy. She lowered her hand and turned to the group. "You won't be able to get through it."

"Why is it here?" Kimberly questioned as she relaxed her stance.

"My guess is that he has them in there," Rita answered.

"Jason and Tommy?" Zack asked.

"Yes," Rita replied. She turned to the group. "He is going to kill them both."

"No... he can't," Trini replied. She studied Rita's expression.

"Someone won't leave it alive," Rita said with a shrug. Kimberly rushed her and pressed up against the wall. She had her bow to Rita's throat.

"Tell us how to get through it," the Pink Ranger demanded. Rita shook her head as she pushed back from Kim.

"I told you, you can't get in there," Rita said. Kim turned to the group.

"Let's get the Zords," Kim said.

"They can't break it," Rita countered. Kim turned back to her.

"Why should we believe you?" Kim questioned.

"Fine... do whatever you want, but you aren't getting in there," Rita responded.

"I don't know if we can get in there or not..." Trini spoke up. "But I know that this is your fault."

Trini charged at Rita and plunged a dagger into her shoulder. Rita fell back to the wall and reached up to grab the dagger. She paused as she looked at the Rangers surrounding her.

"You're right," Rita said before she slowly pulled the dagger out and tossed it to the ground. "It is my fault..."

Rita turned from the group and faced the forcefield. She took a deep breath.

"Call your Zords" Rita said. She turned to look at the group. "I'll do what I can to help you get in."

(****)

Jason climbed out from the side of the restaurant he had crashed through. He turned back to several people who were cowering behind the bar. He lowered his head for a moment before looking back up at them.

"Stay out of sight and undercover... we'll try to lead the fight away," The Red Ranger spoke as reassuringly as he could. Many in the group nodded in understanding. Jason then turned back to the streets and stepped out onto it. He saw Zedd approaching him.

"There you are," Zedd said as he caught sight of the Red Ranger stepping out into the middle of the street.

"Here I am," Jason responded as he clenched his fists and charged at Zedd. He threw a punch but found his fist enclosed tightly in Zedd's palm. He felt intense pain as Zedd began to put pressure on his knuckles and fingers.

"You are no match for me..." Zedd taunted.

"You say that..." Jason responded. He broke free from Zedd's grip and punched him under the jaw which caused him to take a couple of steps back. "But I'm not so sure either of us believes that."

"And he's not alone," Tommy's voice from behind Zedd prompted him to spin around and be met with a kick to his chest that backed him up even further.

"It's good to be fighting with you again," Jason said Tommy moved to stand next to him.

"I feel the same, bro," Tommy responded.

Zedd raised his staff to blast the reunited Rangers. It was deflected from the combined efforts of both of their swords. Jason charged at Zedd in counter and hit him with a shoulder block that dislodged his standing. Tommy followed it up with a flying kick to the chest that knocked the tyrant to the ground.

Zedd scrambled back to his feet and blocked a punch from the Red Ranger and a kick from the White. He slammed both Rangers into each other and then slung one to each side of the street.

"I think maybe now I should show you too just how powerful I really am," Zedd stated as his whole being begin to burn with a red so bright that it prompted both Rangers to shield their eyes.

The blast from Zedd's staff was directed at the Red Ranger as he got to his feet. Jason prepared for the hit, it never came though as he saw Tommy move in front of him to attempt to absorb the blow. Tommy had slammed his sword into the asphalt in front of him and a white blast of energy rushed out from him and it clashed with the red energy approaching.

Jason felt like he could move from the shockwaves emanating from the two energy blasts as the wrestled with each other for dominance. He forced himself forward even as blasts knocked him back. He clutched his sword and approached the side of the White Ranger. He reached him just as Zedd's energy won out and the wave crashed over both Rangers. The last thing Jason saw before he blacked out was a piece of Tommy's helmet flying towards him.


	13. Breaking In

Disclaimer: Hasbro/Saban owns the characters within, not I.

Jason surveyed the scene. His movements frantic and defensive. He saw no sign of Tommy anywhere. This troubled him. Also, an issue was his lack of sight on Zedd. Jason got fully to his feet as he looked at the nearby smoke rising from the buildings. The smoke and dust from them would be smothering him if his suit wasn't protecting him.

"Tommy?!" Jason called out into the silence. His fears deepened as he got no response. Jason looked in his hand to see he was clutching the piece of the broken helmet. "Tommy!?"

Still no response from the White Ranger. Jason waved his arms frantically trying to clear the dust from the air in front of him. He began to make out a clearer picture down the street in front of him. It was then he saw movement. A figure approaching him. Jason could tell by the object in his hands it was not the one he wanted to see.

A blast of red energy parted the thick cloudy air in front of Jason as he barely was able to dodge it. He rolled clear and slammed hard into an overturned car. Jason used it to help himself to his feet just as Zedd emerged from the smoke.

"Where's Tommy?" Jason questioned as he got his feet.

"I think you know the answer to that," Zedd replied as he pointed to the broken piece of helmet still in the Red Ranger's grasp. Jason shook his head in disagreement.

"No..." Jason voiced as he let the piece of helmet fall to the ground before he charged Zedd. In his fury, he was not fighting with the mastery he usually held. Zedd was easily blocking and dodging each of his attacks. "You son of a..."

Jason's words were silenced when Zedd's hand clasped around his neck.

"Arrogant... foolish..." Zedd mocked as he lifted the Red Ranger off the ground. "It will be my pleasure to end you."

Zedd cried out in pain as an object sliced into his forearm. He released his grip on Jason and stepped back. Jason's eyes went to Saba laying on the ground between the two of them. He looked in the direction from which it came to see a helmetless Tommy approaching.

"Impossible," Zedd commented as he retrieved his staff from the ground next to him.

"You have no idea," Tommy said as his helmet formed over his head once more. He held his hand out and Saba flew into his grasp. Tommy stepped next to Jason and turned to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Jason responded, still unsure of what to make of what he was seeing. "I thought you were..."

"I did too for a moment," Tommy responded. "This power... it's incredible."

"Apparently," Jason agreed as he turned his attention back to Zedd.

Zedd fired a blast at Tommy that was deflected by Saba. Tommy charged Zedd and hit a kick in his chest. This dislodged his feet and allowed Jason to come in with a punch that rocked him back and nearly off his feet.

Zedd steadied himself with his staff against the blacktop. Tommy attacked once again and Zedd was able to raise his staff to block a downswing from Saba. He used his strength to vault Tommy to the side just as Jason reached him and landed another punch. Then another. And another. The concussive force of the punches was causing nearby debris to shift and raise from the ground.

Tommy got to his feet to see the powerful shots landing and rocking Zedd back into a nearby building. He could tell that Jason was using all of his strength and power to land each shot. Tommy's eyes widened as a piece of the metal armor encasing Zedd's armor cracked and fell to the ground. He ran over to join in the beating.

"If you don't surrender..." Jason said between punches. "I will..."

A searing pain in Jason's midsection caused the breath to catch in his throat, effectively squeezing the words he was about to say back down. He fell back and looked down to see the sharp end of Zedd's staff sticking in the center of his chest. It has pierced his armor and he felt weak in the knees at the sight.

"Jason!" Tommy called out as he watched in horror at the scene in front of him. He saw the Red Ranger go to his knees at the same time Zedd fell back, yanking his staff from Jason's chest and rested on a nearby wall. Tommy reached Jason and fell to his knees next to him. "Talk to me, buddy."

"Tommy," Jason replied as he fought a sudden urge to blackout. Tommy glanced down to see blood dripping to the ground. Tommy quickly pressed his hand to his friend's wound.

"We gotta get you out of here," Tommy said as he snuck a glance Zedd who was still recovering. He looked up at the forcefield around them and cursed. "We can't teleport and the coms won't get through this."

"I know..." Jason replied as he pushed weakly at Tommy's arm. "I'll be fine, just... stop him."

"Jason's you will bleed out, the wound is deep..." Tommy countered.

"I'll heal," Jason stated. Tommy moved his hand slightly from the wound to see if it was indeed healing. Instead, a spurt of blood poured out around his white armored hand. Tommy shook his head.

"I don't know if this will work... but..." Tommy paused as he glanced down at his own chest. He moved a free hand up to the shield that encased his torso. A sudden spark of white energy enveloped it as it disappeared. Within seconds it reappeared on Jason's torso.

Tommy moved back and glanced down at his chest before turning back to Jason.

"What did you do?" Jason asked as he felt a surge of energy course throughout his body. The dizzying fog that had overcome his vision lifted and he felt strong. He glanced down to inspect his wound, only to find it covered with a black and gold shield.

"How do you feel?" Tommy responded with his own question.

"I feel... I'm good," Jason said as he got to his feet. Tommy followed suit. Jason ran a hand down the armor. He gestured from it back to Tommy. "Here, take it back."

Before Tommy could respond a red blast hit him and knocked him to the ground. Jason moved in front of him and took the next one. The new chest armor absorbed it and Jason rushed at Zedd. He tackled his larger opponent and slammed him back into the wall he has just been resting against. Zedd pushed against him, but Jason was able to resist and keep him pinned.

"This only ends with one of us dead..." Zedd stated as his whole body began to glow. Jason looked deep into his visor and he could see for the first time into Zedd's eyes. They were dark... pitch black as if all pupils. It was then Jason truly felt the darkness of his foe's soul and his shook his head.

"I'll die before I let you hurt anyone else," Jason stated. Zedd reached up and grasped his throat once more. Jason this time did not flinch and continued to press Zedd up against the wall.

"You will die," Zedd agreed.

"Jason... move!" Tommy's voice called from behind Jason. Jason broke from Zedd's grip and looked back to see Saba flying at Zedd. The blade entered into his chest and pinned him to the wall. Zedd cried out in agony.

Tommy retrieved Saba from Zedd's chest and stepped back as the villain fell to the ground on his hands and knees. A noise from nearby prompted both Jason and Tommy to turn to it. The watched as a green glow began to overtake the red glow of the forcefield just north of where they were.

"What's that?" Tommy questioned.

"I hope it's good news for a change," Jason replied. He moved over to Tommy. "Here... take back your shield.

"Are you sure?" Tommy questioned.

"I am... I'm okay now," Jason replied. Tommy tentatively reached out and placed his hand over the gold Tiger emblem on the shield. In a flash, it was transferred back to him. He then turned back just as the force field was breached and he saw Kimberly's Zord come flying in first, followed soon by four other Zords.

"Alright," Jason said as he saw the team and smiled. The break in the forcefield prompted the rest of it to start to dematerialize.

"How did they do that?" Tommy questioned. The Zords stopped a few hundred feet from them and their attention focused to a green orb approaching them.

"Rita?" Jason questioned as he made out the former Ranger encased in the glowing energy as she touched the ground in front of them "You did this?"

Rita nodded as she glanced back the towering Zords behind them.

"Thank you," Tommy said with a smile beneath his helmet.

"He has to be stopped," Rita replied. She moved past them to see Zedd moving to get up to his feet.

"So... you betray me again, witch," Zedd sneered as he focused his attention on her.

"I had to," Rita replied.

"Even knowing the consequences?" Zedd questioned.

"Yes," Rita answered, hanging her head slightly. Zedd began to laugh maniacally. "You... think you can destroy me..."

Rita raised her head to face him fully. She didn't respond to his words but raised her staff to prepare to fight. She glanced to her side to see Tommy and Jason on either side of her. The shaking of ground behind her told her that the Zords were close behind.

"I will destroy this whole planet first..." Zedd stated as his body began to glow red. "All of it..."

Rita furrowed her brow as she noticed how dark the skies seemed to be getting around them. What was rest of the red forcefield began to funnel directly down and into Zedd's body as he rose from the ground.

"This is not good," Rita commented as the dark clouds began to cover the sky.

"What is he doing?" Tommy questioned.

"He is going to level this place," Rita responded before she fired a blast from her staff at Zedd. He batted it away and continued to rise into the air.

"How?" Jason asked.

"He is focusing all of his power and drawing it into him for one blast..." Rita clarified. She fired another blast at him to no avail. Tommy and Jason both shot blasts of energy at Zedd from their respective weapons with similar results.

"We can't scratch him," Tommy stated.

"Guys... hit him with all you got," Jason said as he glanced back at the Zords behind them.

"Right," Kim replied as she began to fire blast from her Zord. Soon the rest of the group was all firing in unison. Zedd seemed to be absorbing the energy even as his body began to glow brighter.

"You are willing to die, just to win?!" Rita called up to Zedd. He glanced down at her words.

"You know I am," Zedd replied with a snarl. He raised his staff and soon darkness had enveloped the surrounding city completely.

"We can't let him do this!" Jason called out as he turned to Tommy.

"What can we do?" Tommy questioned in return.

"Jason!" Zordon's voice came over his communicator.

"Zordon!" Jason responded, his voice laden with concern.

"The blast will kill you if you stand that close," Zordon warned.

"We can't just leave and let him destroy everything," Jason countered. "There has to be a way to stop him."

There was a silence from the communicator even as the Rangers and Rita continued to press with their blasts to stop the impending doom.

"There is only one way to absorb it," Zordon finally spoke. "I am teleporting the Zeo Crystal to you."

"But that's what he wants..." Jason responded.

"I know..." Zordon replied. "But it is the only protection you can have from the blast."

"If you time it just right..." Jason began as he glanced up to see Zedd lowering his staff to the earth beneath him. He watched as the energy flowed through it and just as it reached the tip he shouted. "Now!"

In a brilliant and blinding glow of light, the Zeo Crystal appeared on the ground in front of Jason and directly in the path of Zedd's blast. Jason's vision went white and he shielded his eyes.

(****)

Tommy blinked a few times before opening his eyes. He was lying flat on his back, but he seemed to be floating. All he could see around him was a white light. He tried to roll over but found he was frozen. In a flash, the brightness disappeared and he found himself falling to the hard blacktop beneath him. He felt his strength return and he quickly rolled to his side and looked around.

Jason was next to him a similar posture. Between them, Rita was lying prone. Behind them, the other Rangers had exited their Zords and began to approach them. Tommy got to his feet to see Jason had done the same.

"Are you okay?" Trini questioned Tommy as she got to his side and helped steady him.

"I think so... you?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah... that was trippy," Trini answered.

"Where is Zedd?" Tommy asked as he looked around. Jason's sudden movement towards the Zeo Crystal caught his attention and he soon saw that Jason had moved between it and Zedd who was crawling across the ground and reaching out to it.

"Stop," Jason said as he kicked Zedd's hand away from the crystal and the sorcerer rolled onto his back and seemed to gasp for air. "You've lost."

The rest of the Rangers soon joined Jason's side. Suddenly the light on the crystal behind them went out and their armor faded. All of them looked down at their street clothes and then to each other. A low chuckle from Zedd drew their attention to him as he lied on the ground.

"It appears I'm not the only one who lost," Zedd taunted before the red glow that usually emanated from his body faded out completely and he went limp.

"What's going on?" Zack questioned as he turned to Billy.

"The... the... power... the crystal," Billy tried to understand what had happened.

"The blast..." Rita's voice from behind the group caused them to turn to her. She stumbled forward. She coughed. "It overtaxed the crystal..."

Tommy moved to help her stand. She recoiled at first, before allowing him to do so. She turned to him and offered him a weak half smile before a frown formed on her face.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you..." Rita said softly. Tommy shook his head.

"No... don't be... everything is okay now," Tommy responded. Rita nodded as she glanced over at the other Rangers.

"Maybe..." Rita said. She felt the strength in her legs fading and Tommy was almost fulling holding her upright. "I was a fool to turn on my team..."

Rita closed her eyes and her body went limp. Tommy lowered her to the ground. He knelt over her as Jason moved to stand next to him.

"May you find some peace," Tommy said, quietly as he stood up from Rita.

"Guys..." Kim got the groups attention as she pointed at Zedd's body. A purple glow began to emanate from his body before it disappeared completely.

"What in the world?" Zack questioned as he walked over to where the body once was. "Where did he go?"

"No idea," Jason replied as he looked to the air and then back at the crystal. He walked over to it and put his hand on it.

"Is it gone for good?" Kim asked as the group gathered around the crystal behind Jason.

"I don't know..." Jason replied. "I can't feel anything."

There was a loud sigh and the group turned to Tommy who had turned away from them and walked a few paces away.

"Tommy?" Trini questioned. He turned back to the group.

"This is because of me," Tommy stated, his voice ripe with anguish.

"No... don't do that," Zack replied.

"Zedd was right," Tommy continued. "The white power... it was too much for the grid."

"Tommy... don't," Kim responded.

"This was Zedd's doing... not yours," Billy added. Tommy shook his head.

"You know that's true," Trini said as she moved closer to Tommy.

"If I had just..." Tommy began.

"Tommy... stop," Jason's voice cut through the group. They all turned to him as he let go of the crystal and turned to face the group. "This is no one's fault... nothing could be changed to keep this from being the end result."

Jason moved closer to the group and looked at each one of them.

"Whatever happened, whatever will happen..." Jason paused. "We did the best we could... I wouldn't have wanted anyone else to fight alongside."

Jason's eyes finally rested on Tommy.

"If you hadn't taken that power, we'd all be gone... and the world with it," Jason continued. "Zordon knew what he was doing."

"Yeah," Billy agreed with a nod. Tommy nodded as well and offered Jason an appreciative look.

"What do we do now?" Zack asked as he looked around the group.

"I..." Jason started to speak but a sudden glow from behind him stopped his speech. The group turned to see a glow began to course throughout the crystal. Brilliant colors began to flash, red, pink, blue, yellow, black and white all seem to flow into each other and spread across the sky above the crystal.

"What is happening?" Kim questioned as she reached over to Jason.

"I..." Jason started to speak but then his mouth curved into a smile as he felt the power once more. He turned to Kim who was smiling as she felt it as well. Jason admired her feature before they disappeared behind her familiar pink armor.


End file.
